Kanashii Mirai
by Atori-chan
Summary: Matt ha soñado pasar su futuro al lado de su novia, Sora, pero tras verlo con sus ojos la triste vida que le esperan a ambos, corta con ella. Pero se siente culpable porque eso alteraría lo que habían construido en ese futuro. ¿Qué hacer entonces?
1. Unos niños misteriosos

En un principio, no quería publicar tan pronto este fic, pero como se lo comenté a mi amigo LordPata, me animó y finalmente me he decidido a publicarlo.

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

**Aviso:** este fic contiene varias similitudes con mi otro fic Digimon: The New World.

La parte presente transcurre en el 2004, mientras que la futura en el 2025.

--------------------------------------------------

**-Kanashii Mirai-**

_Capítulo 1: Unos niños misteriosos_

Al aula de informática del instituto secundaria de Odaiba, un joven de cabellos alborotados y lentes de aviación sobre su cuello llegaba jadeando con fuerza como si hubiera hecho la maratón.

-lo siento, llego tarde... –el cansancio que tenía encima y las pocas ganas de hacer nada se esfumaron al ver a una muchachita de su misma edad- ¡Hikari-chan! ¡Mi amor! –corriendo como una persona renovada hacia la nombrada abrazándola con fuerza ante la incomodidad de una persona que estaba al lado de la chica.

-sí Davis... yo también te he echado de menos... –dijo la chica tratando de zafarse de su abrazo en un gesto amable.

-Daisuke, ¿quieres dejar de hacer el payaso y moderarte? –dijo Miyako.

-fue hablar la más indicada... –le espetó Motomiya.

-¿cómo? –dijo Yolei alterada y faltándole poco para lanzarse sobre él.

-calma Miyako... –intentó tranquilizar Ichijoji.

-bueno... ¿ya estamos todos? –dijo Koushiro entrando en ese momento a la sala de informática con su compañero digital Tentomon. Y ahí vio lo que parecía un gallinero.

Davis y Yolei insultándose mutuamente con un Ken y Cody que les agarraban para que no llegaran a las manos.

Kari quejándose a su hermano de que no hacía gracia el comportamiento que anteriormente su amigo Davis había empleado con ella dejándola en evidencia.

Takeru siendo molestado por Tachikawa alegando que se notaba los celos del chico y que se declarara a Kari de una vez con un Joe aún lado defendiendo al pequeño.

Y por último de los humanos, Yamato y Sora un poco más apartado de los demás completamente acaramelados, abrazándose y besándose como si nadie estuviera en aquella sala.

Los digimons por su parte, Gabumon y Biyomon se encontraban al lado de sus compañeros durmiendo placidamente, acostumbrados a presenciar esas escenas de afecto que se daban entre ellos.

Agumon, Veemon, Armadillomon y Gomamon comiendo de la comida esparciéndola sin querer en el piso.

A Hawkmon quejándose de cómo le trataba su compañera humana dejándole sin un hueso a un Patamon que lo único que pretendía era echarse una cabezada y a un Woormon que no sabía que decir, solo podía asentir con la cabeza dándole la razón.

Y Gatomon escuchando pacientemente los relatos que Palmon le contaba, queriendo en realidad estar en algún lugar tranquila y en paz.

-¿qué hacemos ahora Koushiro?

-pues... la verdad es que no lo sé... –contestó el pelirrojo sin saber como controlar la situación. Siempre había sido calmado y tranquilo y lo suyo no era el de imponer el orden.

-¡BASTA YA! ¡¡CALLAOS TODOS! –gritó una tercera voz al lado del pelirrojo sorprendiéndole.

Todos sin excepción voltearon a ver a la persona quién había alzado, incluso Yamato y Sora se habían separado y se habían acercado a sus amigos con sus digimons a su lado para observar que aquel niño no era el único desconocido sino que habían otros más de su misma estatura, a excepción de dos que deberían ser los más pequeños.

-oye niño, ¿quién eres tú para levantarnos la voz? –preguntó Davis con aires de superioridad- por sino lo sabes tengo trece años y tú, ¿cuántos tienes?

-¿y por tener trece años ya te crees el ser más guay del planeta? Chico aún tienes que madurar mucho... –dijo esta vez una niña que había al lado de aquel niño que había gritado provocando que los adolescentes rieran por la verdad de sus palabras.

-¿qué has dicho mocosa insolente? –dijo Davis perdiendo los estribos.

-calma Davis, espera... no hagas locuras... estos niños no son unos cualquiera...

-¿y qué tienen de especial? –preguntó nuevamente.

-más inteligencia que tú desde luego... –atacó nuevamente la misma niña.

Entonces de pronto, sintió como otro de los niños la llamaba y parecía pedirle con la mirada que parara. Ella solo soltó un bufido sin darle un asentimiento o negativa. Pero, sintió como alguien tiraba de su camiseta y vio a uno de los pequeños que estaba a su lado, pegado a ella como a una sombra, con una mirada suplicante. Viendo aquello, decidió no decir nada más.

-a ver Izzy, ¿para qué nos has reunido aquí? –preguntó Taichi- ¿y quienes son esos... –contándolos uno por uno con el dedo- esos doce niños?

-verás Taichi-san... resulta que estos doce niños vienen del futuro...

-¡¿del futuro! –exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

-así es... –dijo la otra de los dos más pequeños, pero que al parecer solo era apariencia, pues en su actitud se veía que había madurez- concretamente del año 2025, dentro de 21 años... por razones extrañas, en nuestro mundo hace unos meses, ha aparecido un nuevo y poderoso enemigo poniendo a nuestros padres... ...y a los elegidos, es decir a vosotros, en graves aprietos...

-¿un poderoso enemigo? –repitió Matt.

-sí... los adultos... más los elegidos decidieron llevarnos a mí y a los demás niños a la Ciudad Sagrada del Comienzo para que no nos pasara nada... –habló el que había alzado la voz y que ahora estaba serio como los otros niños.

-pero, ¿has dicho la Ciudad Sagrada del Comienzo? ¿Es la misma Ciudad del Comienzo que conocemos? –preguntó Kari un poco confusa.

-así es... pero con el paso de los años y con las fuerzas sagradas unidas, la han reforzado y ahora es llamada Ciudad Sagrada del Comienzo, por lo que ningún digihuevo se convierte en digimon maligno, a no ser que la naturaleza lo corrompa con las maldades que hay todavía por el mundo... –explicó el más alto de los niños y que parecía el más mayor, serio y responsable.

-¿y ese nuevo enemigo? ¿Es digimon o humano? –preguntó Cody sin poder aguantar su curiosidad.

-la verdad es que no lo sabemos... ni siquiera nuestros padres... –dijo una de las cuatro niñas que había allí.

-¿y cómo os llamáis? ¿Por qué un nombre deberéis de tener? –preguntó Mimi intrigada.

-oh sí claro, por supuesto... –contestó otra niña que no había abierto la boca y estaba al lado del que había gritado- pues bien... oye, empieza tú primero... –cediéndole el puesto al niño que estaba a su lado, el cual le miró con mala cara.

Después miró a la otra niña que había atacado verbalmente a Davis, la cual adivinando sus pensamientos negó con la cabeza.

-¿qué? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Tan difícil es la pregunta? –preguntó Davis impaciente.

-DJ... me llamo DJ... –contestó el niño finalmente.

-me gusta su nombre... –dijo Mimi alegremente- cuando tenga hijos le llamaré así.

Se dieron cuenta de que alguno de esos niños se reían entre ellos. Por lo que se miraron confusos. ¿Qué era tan gracioso? Se preguntaban todos.

-dudo que algún día llegues a tener hijos... –dijo Taichi con cierta burla.

-¿qué está insinuando con eso señor Yagami? –exigió saber Tachikawa molesta y ofendida por su comentario.

-muy sencillo... ningún hombre estaría en su sano juicio como para llevar una vida contigo. –dijo sonriendo incomodando más a la pelirrosa.

-lo mismo va para ti... pobre de la mujer que tenga que aguantar tus malos chistes... –se defendió la chica cruzándose de brazos molesta.

-¿qué has dicho? –mirándola con enfado.

-Tai, Mimi no empecemos de nuevo... de verdad... últimamente cuando estáis juntos os portáis peor que niños. –intentando tranquilizar Sora a sus dos mejores amigos.

-¿podéis continuar? –preguntó Izzy a los niños.

-ah... sí, yo me llamo Amy... –dijo la niña que había cedido el puesto al niño llamado DJ y que estaba con rostro asombrado viendo a Taichi y a Mimi los cuales no se miraban a la cara.

-yo... me llamo Janie... y el que está detrás mía es mi hermano pequeño Seiko... –dijo la niña que había insultado a Davis.

-yo soy Alex... –dijo el más alto de todos.

-y yo soy su hermano Tom... –dijo orgullosamente el niño que estaba a su lado, alguien un poco más bajo que él.

-yo... ... ...Chriss... –pensando demasiado haciendo sospechar a los adolescentes.

-yo Makoto... y soy la chica más mayor del grupo. –dijo una niña de lentes de su misma estatura.

-yo Kenshin... y soy el chico más mayor de todo el grupo. –dijo un niño de lentes como Makoto.

-yo Satoshi. –dijo un niño que estaba al lado de Makoto y un poco más alto que Seiko, pero algo más bajo que los demás.

-yo Akira...

-y yo que soy la última... soy Arimi. –dijo la niña más bajita pero más madura.

-al parecer... –explicando Izzy a Tai y compañía- ellos saben perfectamente quienes somos y que no hace falta que nos presentemos.

-¿y cómo es eso? –hablando Joe por primera vez.

-porque en el 2025 os conocemos muy bien... sois por así decirlo, íntimos amigos de nuestros padres... –explicó DJ.

-muy amigos... –murmuró Chriss.

-una pregunta –dijo Yolei de repente- quisiera saber... ¿los gorros se han puesto de moda en el 2025 o qué?

-ahora que Yolei lo dice, es cierto... –observando Gatomon con cierta sospecha a cada niño, los cuales parecían ocultar celosamente el color y la forma de su cabello.

-ah... sí, eso... están tan de moda... -afirmó Amy con una sonrisita nerviosa que todos podrían deducir que era la misma que la de Mimi- a los niños de nuestra edad... nos encanta tanto ir con el pelo tapado... es una nueva moda que mi tía So... que una diseñadora muy famosa impuso desde hace dos años...

Eso era una mentira. Y todos se habían dado cuenta, por lo que ahora desconfiaban de ellos. Pero Sora, que veía al pequeño detrás de la niña llamada Janie, podría jurar que ese niño era incapaz de mentir. E intuía que era un niño dulce y pacífico. De un gran corazón. Pero, por lo que veía, muy tímido. Estaba detrás de Janie y no articulaba palabra. Parecía temeroso y tenía la mirada triste. Hasta podía ver que sus ojos estaban irritados. Como si llorara sin parar durante días. A su lado, Janie agarraba su manito infundándole seguridad y protección.

Seiko, se dio cuenta de que alguien le miraba fijamente y levantó la vista donde se encontró con Sora. El niño, que al parecer era el más pequeño de todos, sonrió un poco, pero rápidamente volvió a tener una expresión triste.

-y vosotros... –dijo Davis más sospechosamente- ¿no tenéis compañeros digimons? ¿Y a qué vinisteis aquí?

-pues... sí... claro, por supuesto. –dijo Kenshin, que estaba sudando frío.

-pero quedaron allá... en el futuro. –dijo Akira tranquilamente.

-¿por qué? –dijo Davis sospechando todavía más- ¿y por qué vinisteis aquí? –volvió a preguntar.

-pues porque tenían que ayudar a los digimons de nuestros padres y de los vuestros. –dijo Janie perdiendo la paciencia ya sin poder contenerse debido al tono de sospecha de Davis- y no venimos aquí de juerga precisamente, sino a aprender...

Cualquiera diría que esa niña parecía Matt en versión femenina, especialmente por como se había llevado con Motomiya desde el primer momento.

-¿es que no nos creéis...? –siguió hablando.

-vale ya... no te pases... –intentó calmarla DJ.

Pero era imposible. Parecía tener un humor casi idéntico al de Matt cuando lo enfadaban. Y el propio Matt se veía asombrado por aquel carácter que él conocía muy bien, lo mismo que Gabumon que era como tener aquel Matt de niño que había conocido por primera vez. Entonces se percató que aquella niña tenía más cosas que le recordaban a su compañero, pero también a otra persona.

-es que es inútil... ellos no nos creen... fue un error venir aquí... ya lo dije... –dijo Janie queriendo salir de aquel lugar.

-esta bien, vale te creo... digo... os creemos... –dijo Davis algo asustado.

-Davis... ¿te has asustado de una niña de...? ¿Cuántos años tienes? –preguntó Veemon divertido.

-once... –diciéndolo de mala manera.

-eh... un momento Veemon, yo no me he asustado de una niña...

-ya, ya... –dijo Yolei más divertida.

-sinceramente... por un momento, me pareció Matt... –dijo Taichi- era como cuando se peleaba conmigo... oye... –recordando su nombre- Janie... ¿tienes algo que ver con él? ¿No serás su hija o algo así?

Parecía una pregunta formulada casi en broma, pero para cuando Tai se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, podría caber posibilidades de que así fuera, por lo que la miró intrigado, lo mismo que los demás. Especialmente Yamato ponía atención, porque eso le acarrearía una situación vergonzosa y dudas sobre quien era la madre y rogando que fuera Sora. La quería tanto, que no quería alejarse nunca de ella.

-soy pariente de Yamato, prima segunda –contestó con una seguridad que nadie podría dudar de su palabra- y todos me dicen que soy su alma gemela...

-entonces, ¿somos parientes? –preguntó el rubio Ishida interiormente decepcionado.

-lejanos...

-eso significa, que también eres prima mía... bueno, prima segunda... –dijo Tk- y tu hermano, también es primo nuestro, ¿no?

-obviamente... –contestó la pequeña con su mal carácter.

-¿y tengo una duda? –preguntó ahora Kari- vosotros decís que nos conocéis en ese futuro, ¿no?

-sí... –respondió Alex.

-y supuestamente... yo debiera tener unos... 34 años... ¿no?

-sí... –respondió Tom ahora.

-¿y me llegué a casar?

-sí... –dijeron a coro Alex y Tom.

-Hikari-chan... ¿a dónde quieres llegar? –preguntó Mimi.

-quiero saber con quien me casé y si tuve hijos.

-te casaste conmigo, con quién sino... –contestó Davis todo convencido.

-bueno... –dijo Alex- hijos tuviste... pero... no te podemos decir con quien te llegaste a casar.

-¿por qué? –preguntó Kari desilusionada.

-pero Hikari-chan, si te vas a casar conmigo... –siguió insistiendo Davis aunque nadie le hacía caso, solo Taichi que se reía por lo bajo.

-porque eso alteraría la historia. –explicó Arimi.

-comprendo. –dijo Cody- entonces... vuestro propósito al venir aquí es el de...

-aprender todo lo necesario para que nuestros digimons evolucionen y así ayudar a nuestros padres... –explicó Satoshi.

-esta bien... lo haremos mañana –concluyó Davis tomando el mando de la situación- porque yo estoy cansado... –bostezando irremediablemente al mismo tiempo que el niño que se llamaba Chriss el cual recibió un codazo por parte de Janie que no entendió porque se lo había dado.

-esto, ¿y dónde dejaremos a estos niños esta noche? –preguntó Sora preocupada por ellos.

-que queden en el mundo digimon... –sugirió Tai- ¿qué os parece?

-esta bien... –respondió DJ por los demás.

-podríamos dejar a Veemon y los otros con ellos. Así si surge algún problema, podrían defenderles...

Todos miraron asombrados a Davis, como en una ocasión hace años, de que tuviese una buena idea, lo primero coherente que había dicho en toda la tarde. Y éste captándolo.

-pero bueno... que ya tengo 13 años... no voy a ser un crío siempre... –al borde de los nervios.

-vale, vale... no te pongas así, hombre... –dijo Tai con una gota en la cabeza- venga, vámonos a casa.

---

En el mundo digital, donde todos dormían plácidamente, incluso los digimons que supuestamente tendrían que vigilar, dormitaban sin preocupaciones. Aquellos dos años de paz unidos a la vagancia, había hecho que no tuvieran ganas ninguna de trabajar.

Janie quién no podía conciliar el sueño, arropaba a su hermanito temiendo que pudiera coger un resfriado por su culpa. Desde lo que había pasado, se había empeñado en sobreproteger a su hermano para que no sufriera más de lo necesario. DJ, por su parte, la observaba algo preocupado y despreocupado al mismo tiempo apoyado sobre un codo.

-seguro que mi padre me echará una bronca al volver... –dijo el niño con un tono divertido, sin embargo la niña no dijo nada, como si no le hubiera escuchado y él se pone serio- oye... sé como debes sentirte... de entre todos, tú eres la que más mal lo ha pasado... pero tienes el consuelo de volver a verle... después de todo, sigue siendo tu padre...

-lo sé... pero me preocupa más mi hermano... hoy cuando le ha visto, me he dado cuenta que tenía ganas de echarse a sus brazos y lo entiendo, pero sabe como están las cosas y quiso quedarse rezagado por miedo a meter la pata... al decir verdad, ya me da igual alterar la historia... además no tardarían en descubrir quienes somos... sobre todo, viendo al otro idiota imitando sin querer las acciones de su padre al bostezar y la otra descerebrada con eso de los sombreros que están de moda... –argumentó fastidiada- creo que deberíamos contarles que en realidad somos sus hijos... pero no sé si contarles la auténtica verdad... toda la verdad... –dijo deprimida quitándose su gorra, donde se podía apreciar una cabellera corta y rubia donde un mechón caía por el lado derecho.

-en mi caso también dudo de contarles todo... ya has visto como son en esta época... –dijo el niño haciendo lo mismo que su amiga descubriendo una cabellera alborotada castaña oscura.

-me resulta increíble que siendo como son tus padres... en esta época los encuentro muy diferentes... –sonriendo por primera vez como si se riera de un chiste- no parecen los mismos que conozco...

-me gusta cuando sonríes... esto era lo que quería... por algo eres mi mejor amiga... –dijo el chico sonriendo como ella.

Y se ríen los dos juntos, pero su sonrisa desapareció al notar como Seiko deliraba en sueños angustiosamente.

-papá... papá...

-hermano... –dijo Janie viendo como de sus ojos cerrados caían lágrimas, finalmente suspira derrotada- creo... creo que será mejor decirles la verdad... decirles que somos sus hijos...

-¿estás segura?

-no queda otra opción... que ellos decidan lo que tenemos que hacer... después de todo... para eso hemos venido... no para huir de aquel infierno... sino para ayudar a nuestros padres y a sus digimons... además, puede que... –acariciando con ternura el cabello de su hermano, el cual Janie había sacado su gorra hacía unos minutos, donde se veía una cabellera pelirroja- si mi hermano está ahora con mi padre recupere esa sonrisa perdida y su digimon podrá volver a digievolucionar...

-comprendo... en ese caso, mañana tan pronto como despierten los demás, les contaremos lo que hemos decidido...

Janie asintió y de inmediato, se puso su gorra haciendo lo mismo con la de su hermano, por temor a que Gabumon despertara de improvisto o que les estuviera escuchando en ese momento. Conocía muy bien a ese digimon, y sabía los poderes que tenía. Por algo era el digimon de su padre.

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, estaba claro desde el principio desde el principio que los niños eran sus hijos y sé que no estará muy bien escrito, pues este fic es uno de los primeros que había empezado.

Por cierto, sé que en este capítulo no tiene nada que ver con el sumario, pero llamemos este capítulo y el siguiente como una introducción. En el tercero, seguramente, pasaremos al drama jejeje... pero también contiene amor, como no... incluso entre digimons, el cual se notará bastante.

Espero que a pesar de todo os haya gustado y publicaré el siguiente cuanto antes, por una razón especial.

Y la publicidad: aparte de estos cuatro fics de Digimon que he actualizado, he publicado un fic de Naruto y otro de Inuyasha.

'Atori'


	2. Mi padre, mi madre 1ª parte

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece.

**Aviso: **este fic contiene varias similitudes con mi otro fic Digimon: The New World.

La parte presente transcurre en el 2004, mientras que la futura en el 2025.

--------------------------------------------------

_**Capítulo 2: Mi padre, mi madre**_

_-1ª parte-_

En el trayecto a casa donde iban los dos hermanos Yagami junto a Davis, Izzy, Mimi y Joe.

-no sé vosotros, pero en ocasiones, estoy de acuerdo con Davis...

-ay Joe... no empecemos de nuevo...

-no Mimi, es la verdad... eso de por ejemplo que los gorros están de moda en el 2025... no es muy original, especialmente tal como lo dijo esa niña llamada Amy o como sea... algo esconden...

-lo cierto es que yo coincido con Joe... y además sus nombres... me tienen extrañado, si son japoneses¿por qué la mayoría tienen nombres ingleses?

-deja de torturarte Koushiro-kun... quizás es que estén también de moda... en el futuro todo es irrelevante... –hablando Mimi como si lo conociera.

-de moda como los gorros¿no? –dijo Joe insistiendo.

-vamos Joe... Mimi quizás tenga razón o quizás no, pero sea cual sea la descubriremos... ahora mismo estoy cansado y lo que quiero es llegar a casa y echarme una gran cabezada... –dijo Taichi dando un gran bostezo.

-hermano... –dijo Kari avergonzada por su educación.

-un niño, dos niños... ¡PUM!... ya no están... –dijo una voz que los humanos conocían muy bien.

Dirigieron sus vistas hacia el lugar de procedencia de aquella voz y se quedaron con la boca abierta al tener en una de las ramas de un árbol a una figura que nunca olvidarían.

-¡Pupettmon! –exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo asombrados.

-mucho gusto en veros niños elegidos, aunque habéis crecido un poquito... –dijo el digimon observándolos.

-no puede ser... pero... si estabas muerto... –dijo Tai sin comprender nada.

-ji, ji, ji... eso no importa... os mataré... –levantando su gran martillo con intenciones de atacarlos.

---

Mientras, en la entrada de estación de tren donde se encontraban el resto de los elegidos.

-gracias por acompañarme chicos... –dijo Ichijoji dando una leve reverencia.

-de nada Ken... –dijo Tk.

-oye Ken, ya sabes mañana a la misma hora...

-sí Yolei...

-y espero que esta vez sepamos más detalles... porque poco nos contaron... –dijo un inquieto Cody.

-¿más detalles? –dijo una voz femenina y maliciosa- ¿sobre qué¿Cómo morir tan joven? Yo puedo daros la respuesta... ¡matándoos!

Todos se voltearon y se quedaron pasmados al ver de pié en una de las farolas la figura de un digimon demonio femenino que algunos de los presentes conocían.

-¡LadyDevimon!

-pero... ¿qué hace esa vieja arpía aquí? –dijo Sora con furia y molesta.

-oye Sora cariño, por favor cálmate... –dijo Matt asustado. Para él era la primera vez ver a su novia de esa manera. No dulce como solía ser.

-eso chica... haz caso de lo que el chico te diga... que por cierto... –observando al rubio Ishida con detenimiento poniéndolo nervioso- estás para mojar pan...

Matt se sonrojó notoriamente por lo que Sora incómoda le asestó un codazo en el estómago.

-pero¿qué he hecho? –preguntó a la pelirroja sin comprender a medida que se sobaba la parte dolorida.

-¿cómo puedes sonrojarte por las palabras de una falsa como esa¿De parte de quién estás? –cruzándose de brazos molesta.

-lo que hay que oír, que incluso LadyDevimon considera que mi hermano está bueno... señal que le interesa...

Cuando acabó se tapó la boca con ambas manos acordándose que Sora estaba ahí y en el pasado había sido testigo de su humor, por no hablar de la pacifista de Kari, frente a aquella mujer digimon. Miró a la novia de su hermano quién estaba roja de ira y al rubio Ishida alejándose lentamente de ella atemorizado por su carácter.

-oye tú vieja zorra asquerosa... –saltó de inmediato Sora más furiosa y sobre todo celosa, defendiendo lo que era su territorio- siento desilusionarte, pero él ya está pillado... y ni loca te lo daría... –cogiendo al chico del brazo toda posesiva.

-bueno... Sora... oye... que tampoco me iba con la tía esa... –pero las palabras de Matt no fueron escuchadas por su novia que lo arrimaba a ella más y más.

-vaya... así que la chica tiene genio... ¿eh? –dijo LadyDevimon con malicia- estoy pensando en si matarte a ti primera... o dejarte de última... aunque primero me quiero deleitar echando una miradita a esos dos chicos... –observando con demasiado descaro a Ken y a Tk que se sonrojaron como Ishida.

-tú sabandija, procura mirarte a ti misma antes de mirar a un chico perfecto como Ken-chan...

-y suerte que no está Hikari-san que a saber como se pondría... especialmente cuando es la luz... –murmuró Cody para sí mismo.

-otra humana estúpida... –dijo la digimon con fastidio- desde luego si hay algo que odio son a las malditas humanas... y con eso va por las chicas digimons, especialmente por esa asquerosa de Angewomon... hablando de digimons, oye guapo¿dónde está tu Angemon? –dirigiéndose a Tk.

-¿pa... para qué quieres saberlo? –contestó el chico enfadado, sonrojado, furioso y nervioso si eso era posible.

-es que como está tan bueno... –dijo nostálgica- incluso tu digimon guapetón, el que se hace llamar WereGarurumon... y el del otro chico... el moreno aquel que tenía los pelos alborotados, WarGreymon...

-menudos gustos que tiene la tía... –murmuró Tk alucinado.

-a mí poco me importan sus gustos... –dijo Sora con fiereza al haber escuchado como había piropeado a su novio.

-¿sabes? Acabo de decidirme, tú serás la primera... –dijo la digimon enseñando sus garras rojas.

o.o.o.o.o

A la mañana siguiente los niños con los digimons de Tai y compañía regresaban a la sala de ordenador donde veían a los adolescentes, algunos furiosos, otros impacientes y otros extrañados.

-por fin ya era hora... –saltó Davis de inmediato- ¿por qué habéis tardado tanto?

Los adolescentes y los digimons le miraron de reojo por la pregunta tan "adecuada" de la persona más "apropiada".

-oye para empezar tú siempre llegas tardes a las reuniones... además tengo hambre, que no nos vais a dar nada de desayuno... –dijo Chriss.

-oye niño... –dijo Davis rojo de vergüenza.

Sus amigos por su parte no pudieron evitar reírse por la verdad de las palabras del pequeño. Y para el asombro de todos, vieron como Janie le había dado un capón.

-ay...

-estúpido idiota... –le murmuró furiosa- a ver¿qué pasa? –dirigiéndose a los mayores con demasiada superioridad.

-oye Yama¿qué tal si le dices algo a esta prima tuya segunda porque tiene unos aires que me recuerdan mucho a ti?

Y como la pequeña, Yamato le golpeó en la cabeza al moreno Motomiya.

-un poco de respeto a tus mayores...

Alguno de los niños futuros se quedaron con la boca abierto y por sus mentes cruzaron el mismo pensamiento.

-"de tal palo, tal astilla"

-esto... perdonad a mi prim... a mi amiga... –dijo Tom nervioso- es que suele levantarse de muy mal humor...

-vaya, lo mismo pasa con mi hermano... –dijo Tk.

-pero se le pasa cuando se le amansa... –dijo Sora.

Fueron pocos segundos los que pasaron para que algunos se dieran cuenta de lo que había detrás de aquellas palabras. Sora también se dio cuenta y nerviosa y colorada empezó a arreglar la situación.

-me imagino que se amansará... es de lógica...

Pero el ver la cara sonrojada de Yamato y las risas que se le escapaban a Gabumon y a Biyomon les dieron que confirmar su teoría, por lo que las chicas se sonrojaron notoriamente.

-bueno¿qué pasa? no tiene nada de malo, que tampoco somos niños de primaria como para no tener sex...

-Yamato, hay niños de "primaria" aquí... –cortó Gabumon señalando a los pequeños donde la niña más mayor se mostraba ilusionada y la nombrada llamada Janie colorada de vergüenza como si no quisiera oír ese tema.

-ejem... ¿qué tal si pasamos a temas más importantes? –dijo Koushiro ligeramente azorado y tratando de recuperar la compostura.

-¿temas más importantes¿Es que ha pasado algo malo? –cuestionó el digimon insecto de Izzumi.

-¡pues sí! –dijo Yolei enfadada acordándose del asunto- tuvimos la visita de la tía esa llamada LadyDevimon y por poco nos mata...

-¿querrás decir que por poco me mata? –le corrigió Sora rabiosa como ella.

-pero¿es que aún sigue con vida la asquerosa esa? –dijo Kari olvidándose de cómo era realmente.

-si la tengo delante, la mato... –dijo Gatomon furiosa.

-será mejor que no digamos los gustos de la LadyDevimon por si acaso... –dijo Tk a su hermano al oído sintiéndose atemorizado por los rostros de sus amigas y sus digimons- y mucho menos el tema de conversación que hubo... –agregó mirando ambos a Patamon y a Gabumon quiénes le devolvieron la mirada confusos por una sonrisa extraña formada en los dos hermanos, por lo que después se miraron entre ellos confusos.

-pues que curioso... a nosotros nos vino la visita de Pupettmon y también casi nos mata...

-eh un momento¿cómo que casi os mata? –interrumpió Agumon sin comprender.

-resulta que a tiempo vuestros ataques lograron interceptarlo y destruirlo... -explicó Taichi.

Los niños del futuro tragaron saliva nerviosos imaginándose lo que había pasado.

-en nuestro caso pasó igual... actuaron como sombras en la noche... nos protegieron, atacaron a LadyDevimon y huyeron... –dijo Matt.

-aunque solo vimos sus figuras oscuras erais vosotros sin lugar a dudas... –dijo Cody.

-que casualidad igual que nosotros... –dijo Izzy.

-pues es muy raro, porque no nos movimos del Digimundo... –dijo Armadillomon.

-oye Veemon¿los digimons podéis ser sonámbulos? –preguntó Davis tras pensar en como pudo ser posible lo sucedido.

-sí hombre, son sonámbulos y atraviesan misteriosamente la puerta... ¿has olvidado que necesitan nuestros dispositivos? –dijo Yolei.

-pues explícame como ha sucedido... porque el ataque de Veemon era fijo...

-chicos, fijaos que curioso... ¿los niños estos están más callados de lo normal? Incluso la que se lleva mal con Dai... –preguntó Mimi sospechosamente.

-no es eso... solo pensábamos en que quizás esos Pupettmon y LadyDevimon vinieran de nuestro futuro... –dijo Arimi nerviosa.

-¿y cómo? –preguntó Tentomon curioso.

-pues... si como habéis dicho que quienes os hayan ayudado son los ataques de vuestros digimons correspondientes serían también de digimons futuros... –explicó Akira lentamente jugando con sus manos.

-¿insinúas que nosotros en versión futura están aquí? –preguntó Gatomon.

-eso significaría que nuestros yos futuros también... –dijo Yolei ilusionada imaginándose como sería dentro de veintiún años.

-lo dudo mucho... –dijo Janie con la vista gacha.

-entonces¿nuestros yos futuros no vienen? –dijo Mimi con un matiz que reflejaba el alivio. Lo que menos deseaba era verse de mayor.

-esto... para empezar... –habló Dj- hemos tomado una decisión... hemos decidido en contaros algo que os hemos ocultado...

-no hace falta ser Sherlock Holmes para haberlo deducido... –dijo Davis sarcásticamente.

-pero¿qué pasa con los digimons que nos han salvado? –preguntó Izzy más intrigado en eso.

-sabemos quienes han sido... así que no hay de lo que preocuparse... –habló Satoshi por primera vez.

-a ver que yo quiero saber¿qué es eso que nos han ocultado? –dijo Palmon impaciente.

-bien... –siguió Dj poniéndose nervioso- en primer lugar... nuestros nombres no son realmente los que dijimos...

-¿y por qué mentisteis en algo tan trivial como eso? –dijo Ken seriamente.

-bueno... como decirlo... –dijo el muchacho llamado Kenshin.

-si supierais como nos llamamos... descubriríais que somos para vosotros. –dijo Amy.

-¿qué sois para nosotros? –repitió Tk sin entender nada como los demás.

-sí... por ejemplo... yo no soy DJ... –dijo el niño buscando las palabras correctas. Miró a Tai y luego al piso- sino Toji... mi nombre verdadero es Tojiro Yagami, hijo de Taichi Yagami.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, por no hablar de Taichi que era el más sorprendido.

-¿qué...¡¿QUÉ! –gritando totalmente rojo.

-vaya Tai... –acercándose Yamato burlonamente- no sabía que a temprana edad fueses padre... dinos... ¿a quién dejaste embarazada por ahí? Como hablas mucho de lo mujeriego que soy...

-¡CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ ISHIDA! –gritándole en el oído a pleno pulmón.

-oye... me has dejado sordo... completamente sordo... –dijo Matt fastidiado.

-si no dijeras tonterías... –le dijo Taichi con el rostro avergonzado sintiendo algunos murmullos donde sus amigos hablaban entre ellos y luego le miraban con una sonrisa.

Matt lo miró con odio, pero sonrió con malicia al verlo en una situación tan comprometida de la que no podría librarse ni siquiera con la ayuda de Agumon quién se reía de su compañero humano. Despreocupadamente, y ante el nerviosismo incrementado de Taichi, se acercó al niño que se llamaba en realidad Toji, y pasándole el brazo, le susurró ante el niño que le miraba de reojo asustado como su padre.

-oye escucha... podrías hacerme un favor enorme si le llamases ahí papá.

Algunos ya no pudieron aguantar la risa.

-¡MATT! –reprendiéndole Sora furiosa y seria a diferencia de sus amigos.

-vale... vale... paro... –yéndose a su lado sin parar de reírse por lo bajo- aunque... –volviéndose a Toji- me podrías decir como se llama tu pobre madre... –dijo con burlería.

-eh... no creo que sea necesario... –contestó.

-vaya... es una lástima... pero dime, tu "padre" es un hombre autoritario o ¿cómo es en ese futuro? –siguiendo metiendo cizaña.

Tai estaba totalmente picado y frustrado con su rubio "amigo", miraba a otro lado con los brazos cruzados, solo hasta que algo vagó por su mente. Miró a uno de los niños dándose cuenta de lo que se imaginaba. Sonrió maquiavélicamente, miró a Yamato quién seguía divirtiéndose a su costa y poniendo en aprietos a su... hijo.

-y yo digo... –interrumpiéndolo, por lo que Matt calló a propósito para saber que diría- vosotros dijisteis que si supiéramos como os llamabais, sabríamos lo que sois para nosotros¿no?

-sí... eso es... –contestó Alex imaginándose lo que me tramaba.

-eso significa, que si sois doce... como nosotros... eso quiere decir, que cada uno de vosotros es hijo de uno de nosotros¿no? –dijo Taichi suspicaz asombrando a sus amigos por su capacidad de inteligencia. Aunque si se ponían a pensar y miraban a los niños, eso venía de lógica.

Tk adivinado sus intenciones miró a su hermano divertido donde apreció que su rostro estaba alterado por lo que dedujo que él también sospechaba que se las iba a devolver, y ya sabía en quien por lo que miró a la niña llamada Janie que como ellos intuía lo que pasaría y suspiraba hastiada.

-pues sí... has acertado... –dijo Chriss sin comprender a lo que se refería.

-¿y quién es el hijo de Matt? –Matt no lo pensó más y apresuradamente se dirigió hacia la salida nervioso y sonrojado- no tan deprisa, "adorado compañero" –reteniéndole- ¿perdón quién es hijo de Yamato Ishida? -mirando a la pequeña.

-Taichi... te voy a matar... –murmuró Yamato rojo de ira y vergüenza.

-obviamente soy yo... –dijo Janie contestando secamente por el circo montado- no soy su prima segunda... soy su hija...

-vaya Yama... una niña que tiene tu carácter... idéntica a ti vamos... –todo divertido pasándole el brazo con una sonrisita- se nota que tiene tus genes...

-Matt en versión femenina... –dijo Tk sin poder aguantarse las ganas.

-desde luego son almas gemelas... incluso tiene el odio hacia Davis... –dijo Yolei.

-por algo se me hacía muy familiar... –dijo el digimon azulado divertido como los demás mirando a su amigo.

Matt estaba cortado. No sabía que decir para defenderse. En parte se lo tenía merecido.

Finalmente, se atrevió a mirar a la niña, a su futura hija tratando de ver algo que no fuera solo de él. Algo que le diera pistas para saber si su madre era Sora, porque no se imaginaba con otra mujer. Pero no encontraba nada. Todo, absolutamente todo era de él. Estaba seguro que si alguien los viese pensarían que se trataba de su hermana pequeña.

El querer saber quien era su madre, si era Sora le producía inquietud. Pero, no podía ser¿cómo iban a durar tantos años hasta llegar al matrimonio? Es más¿desde cuándo estaba en sus planes casarse y formar una familia? Él mismo le había avisado a su novia que la aceptaba, pero que nunca llegarían a casarse y mucho menos tener hijos. Tenía miedo de que lo ocurrido con sus padres sucediera con ella y perdiera incluso su amistad.

No entendía como podía tener una hija entonces.

Posó su mirada en la pelirroja donde tenía una extraña sonrisa. Como de derrota. Así que entonces lo suyo finalizaría y él haría vida con otra mujer.

-"pero¿qué rayos estoy diciendo¿También puede ser de Sora? La impresión me está afectando demasiado y creo que a ella también o me parece a mí que son las burlerías del idiota de Yagami..." –pensaba Matt confuso.

-así que en realidad te llamas Natsumi... –dijo Kari de pronto por lo que Yamato volvió a la realidad descubriendo el verdadero nombre de su hija.

-Nat, como abreviatura... fue idea de mi madre...

-¿y tu madre es...? –preguntó Tk interesado.

-en serio, no comprendo como acabaron siendo lo que son... –repuso Nat fastidiada y con una mala educación que sorprendía a todos- ¿quién creéis vosotros que va a ser¿La vecina de enfrente, o qué? –dijo irónicamente- incluso mis padres están confusos... –girando la vista con los brazos cruzados.

-¿padres? –repitió Gabumon- eso quiere decir que la madre está entre nosotros...

-¿confusos? –repitió ahora Biyomon quién había observado a Sora todo el rato- ¿Sora? –dijo el ave confusa y miró al rubio que anteriormente estaba igual y ahora sin palabras- ¿Matt?

-¿es Sora? –preguntó Mimi incrédula ante lo que oía.

-¿qué no se supone que están saliendo juntos? yo no sé que le ven de raro...

-cálmate, no empieces... –dijo Tom tratando de que se tranquilizara.

-pero... es que... entonces¿tu madre es Sora? –preguntó Tai tratando de que quedase claro.

-de verdad Toji, tu padre es que no se entera de nada... –hablando con su amigo que se mantenía algo apartado de ella ya que conocía su carácter temperamental cuando se encontraba así- por supuesto que mi madre es Sora... ¿quién sino, la pelirrosa esta? –señalando a Mimi- entonces, es que me moriría si tuviera que vivir con ella...

-¿acaso eso fue un insulto? –preguntó Mimi para sí misma ofendida.

-esa sí que fue un golpe bien bajo... –dijo Tai riéndose con una Mimi avergonzada y furiosa.

Por otro lado, Sora ya no atendía al mal comportamiento de la niña...

Corrección...

De su hija...

No se creía lo que oía. Se sentía flotar por el cielo. Ella había tenido una hija con Matt. Había formado una familia con él. No podía esperar a ver ese futuro donde estaba con a su lado.

-entonces... si he entendido del todo bien... tus padres son Yamato y Sora¿no? –dijo Tai aún divertido por la Tachikawa y con unos sonrojados Matt y Sora.

-que sí pesado...

-pero bueno con la mocosa maleducada esta... –dijo Taichi quitando su burlería por el fastidio- oye Yama esta niña es más hija tuya que de Sora...

-y si mal no recuerdo, ayer dijiste que él era tu hermano... –dijo Joe refiriéndose al niño que se aferraba a Nat y miraba al suelo.

-sí y en realidad se llama Aki...

-eso significa que Matt... a falta de uno tuvo dos hijos... –ahora Tai se divertía- querido amigo... –pasándole el brazo como el rubio había hecho antes- vaya que no te llegaba uno¿eh? Se nota que disfrutaste la vida...

La sorpresa de Matt desapareció repentinamente y volvió a estar avergonzado, lo mismo que Sora que agradecía que su mejor amigo no se metiera con ella también, aunque notaba como sus dos amigas Kari y Yolei la miraban con una sonrisita al igual que Biyomon.

-pues eso significa... –empezó Gabumon, mirando a su amiga Biyomon- que tú y yo...

-estaremos más tiempo juntos... –finalizando por él.

-como una parejita... –dijo Patamon, haciendo sonrojar ahora a los dos digimons.

-pero que bien se sienta... –dijo Tai satisfecho de poder devolvérselas y con doble de intereses.

-Taichi-san... –dijo una extraña voz que solo los niños reconocieron- yo que usted no me divertiría si supiera que hay mucho más que le ha de perjudicar y salir muy mal parado...

-eh... ¿y quién eres tú? –preguntó Kari viendo a un grupo de doce digimons muy parecidos a los suyos.

-es casi como yo... –dijo Agumon refiriéndose al que había hablado.

-¿podría ser...? –dijo Gatomon sospechando viendo que entre ellos había una Salamon que le sonreía.

-eh... él es mi compañero digimon... –dijo Toji algo tímido- se llama Adumon.

---

"_Adumon: digimon principiante que lleva un gran parecido con Agumon, salvo en el color que es verde. Su ataque más poderoso es la "LLAMA BEBÉ"_

---

-¿Adumon? –dijo Agumon mirándose cara a cara con él e imitándose los movimientos.

-así es... vaya que no pareces tan fuerte como me decías... –dijo Adumon todo bromista- oye Toji¿les has contado lo que ocultas por miedo?

-eso, me habéis hecho enfadar a mi querida Nat-chan... –dijo un digimon ave de aspecto idéntico a Biyomon.

-si fueron ellos los que iniciaron el juego... pero tienes razón... además... –dijo la niña llamada Amy- tenemos que acabar de contar la situación como Adumon dijo.

-¿y qué más hay que saber sobre mí? –preguntó Tai algo temeroso.

Matt escuchando eso poco a poco se le iba quitando la vergüenza, ante una posible broma y como él, devolvérselas.

-bueno, para empezar, yo no me llamo Amy, sino Emily... –quitándose su sombrero más por molestia que por otra cosa donde su estilo era como el de Mimi cuando tenía 10 años, solo que su color era rosa.

-me encanta ese nombre... –dijo Mimi ilusionada, especialmente porque se había dado cuenta de que su digimon era parecido al de Palmon, por lo que dedujo que era su hija.

-gracias... tú me lo pusiste... –con una sonrisa como la suya.

-"dios... el Apocalipsis final... dos Mimis..." –pensó Tai con desagrado.

-¿y cómo se llama ella? –preguntó Palmon, dirigiéndose a la digimon que estaba a su lado.

-me llamo Ralmon... –con una voz más chiquita que la de Palmon.

---

"_Ralmon: digimon parecida a Palmon, salvo en el color que es rosa fluorescente y la flor que lleva en la cabeza es de color amarillo. Su ataque es "HIEDRA VENENOSA"_

---

-oye sabes que eres muy guapa... –dijo Palmon contenta.

-y bien... dime... -continuando Mimi- ¿quién es tu padre?

-un pobre desgraciado, seguro... –murmuró Tai que Mimi escuchó, y ya estaba harta de los insultos recibidos en ese día, por lo que para descargarse se echó encima de él para pegarle con ganas.

-él –dijo de repente Emily señalando a uno de los chicos que estaban presentes.

Todos los demás dirigieron con su mirada al que señalaba y no pudieron evitar carcajearse al imaginarse aquella persona con Mimi. Los digimons estaban igual. Solo los dos implicados estaban con la boca abierta a más no poder y con el rojo en sus caras.

-esta sí que es buena... –dijo un Tk que no podía contener las lágrimas de la risa.

-un momento... –dijo Mimi de los nervios y los ojos como platos, mientras estaba quieta paralizada encima de Tai- no puede ser... es una broma de muy mal gusto...

-que asco... –dijo Tai con una cara espantosa- sácate ya de encima... –colorado y apartándola con brusquedad.

-esta es mejor que la mía, mucho más divertida... Tai y Mimi juntos... "y a falta de uno dos hijos..." –dijo Matt sin poder evitarlo- vaya Tai, "que no te llegó uno solo" –utilizando su misma broma contra él- y además "con Mimi" –recalcándoselo bien.

-cállate de una vez... eso es imposible... ¿cómo voy a tener hijos con Mimi? ni loco... –defendiéndose con el rojo en su cara bien marcado.

-pues ahí tienes la evidencia... –señalando Izzy a Toji y a Emily.

-¿y cómo yo, una preciosidad y elegante va a querer a alguien que huele a sudor y es un asqueroso?

-oye... modestia aparte también¿no?

-pues delante de los demás, bien que os mostráis empalagosos... que nos incomoda a Emily y a mí... –dijo Toji que hizo poner a Tai y a Mimi más colorados.

-la razón de que os unieseis derivó en dos cosas. –dijo Adumon aclarándoles el misterio- una que cuando Mimi-san salía con Michael, éste dentro de un año aproximadamente rompe con ella muy vilmente, dejándola completamente desanimada y sin ánimos de nada...pero Taichi-san la consuela y descubren así que se quieren.

-¿Cómo? –empezó Mimi angustiada- Michael... va... ¿hará eso?

-sí, eso nos contaste a mí y a Toji en una ocasión.

-pero... hablasteis también de una segunda razón¿no¿Cuál fue? –preguntó Davis segundos después.

-sus digimons... –contestó Ralmon sonriente mirando a los implicados que se quedaron confusos.

-Agumon... pero¿cómo tuviste una idea tan descabellada? –empezó Tai a reprenderle antes de tiempo dejando asustado Agumon.

-Palmon... como se te ocurre... –actuando igual que Yagami.

-esto... –interrumpió Emily a sus padres- lo habéis interpretado mal... ellos no hicieron nada contra vosotros... solo entre ellos...

Ante la confesión de la pequeña, todos se miraron unos a otros sin comprender nada de sus palabras, lo mismo que los digimons.

-solo enamorarse... –finalizó Adumon.

Ahora fueron Agumon y Palmon los que se pusieron colorados como dos tomates. Sus expresiones reflejaban la vergüenza y la incredulidad.

-¿qué decís? –dijo Tentomon- los digimons no podemos enamorarnos...

-¿y por qué? –salió Sora a la defensiva- acaso¿hay alguna norma que ponga que lo prohíba?

-no... pero... –siguió Tentomon buscando una respuesta- es que es ilógico...

-de igual forma... yo con Palmon... en la vida... –dijo Agumon colorado y decidido de sus palabras.

-vamos Agumon... no te hagas ahora el vergonzoso... –picando Tai a su amigo.

-pero, un momento... yo quisiera saber una cosa... –empezó Matt con una sonrisa maliciosa- si Gabumon que es macho y Biyomon hembra...

-¡Matt! –exclamó su digimon rojo al igual que Biyomon que había agachado la mirada- ni se te ocurra preguntárselo... –imaginándose en una situación verdadera comprometedora como su amigo digimon.

-de todas formas, no tienes nada de que preocuparte... vosotros sois solo buenos amigos... –dijo Nat tras haber estado demasiado tiempo callada.

-aunque bueno... Zabumon y yo que soy Aiyomon os llamamos papá Gabumon y mamá Biyomon... y vosotros no ponéis pegas...

---

"_Aiyomon: digimon principiante de aspecto parecido a Biyomon. Pero de un tamaño un poco más pequeña y su cuerpo está pintado de un rosa un poco más oscuro. Su ataque es el "FUEGO MÁGICO"_

---

"_Zabumon: digimon principiante de aspecto parecido a Gabumon. Y como los demás de distinto color. Su manta es de color gris claro y azul oscuro y el dibujo que tiene en la barriga de color rojo. Su ataque es el "MINI FUEGO"_

---

-quien lo diría... en Biyomon puedo entenderlo por lo afectuosa que es, pero en Gabumon... –dijo Sora extrañada de que Gabumon permitiera que le llamasen "papá" por lo que le miró de reojo donde el digimon de su novio se encontraba sonrojado.

-pues ya que dos de las cuatro chicas se sabe como será su futuro¿qué hay de las otras dos... por ejemplo, mi hermana...

-Taichi, no hay necesidad de que sepamos tanto... –dijo Kari en un intento de librarse de seguramente un rato bochornoso como sus dos amigas. Estaba convencida que aquella pregunta era solo para meterse con ella como había hecho con Ishida. Aunque en realidad, también le picaba la curiosidad si en ese futuro estaba con aquella persona que tanto amaba.

-no tranquila, si es que pase lo que pase sucederá igualmente, es lo que dice la voz de la experiencia de mi hermano mayor Isaki... –señalando a Alex quién tenía los ojos cerrados como resignado a algo.

-pues, si tú que eras Tom...

-Takeshi en realidad... –corrigió el niño.

-como sea... si tú que eres la copia a carbón de Tk... –siguió diciendo Joe- y has llamado a ese niño que tiene un Salamon, hermano, eso quiere decir que Tk y Kari, quedaron juntos¿no?

-¿eh? Eso es imposible... –dijo Davis atónito.

-resígnate hombre... que no ves que Kari no siente nada por ti... –dijo Veemon.

Por otra parte, Patamon estaba por dentro loco de alegría porque estaría con su adorada Gatomon quién amaba en secreto. Lo que el digimon ignoraba es que la gata sentía lo mismo por él.

-pues... –empezó Takeshi.

-ni se te ocurra decirlo... –le advirtió Isaki seriamente.

Sin embargo, el pequeño hijo de Tk, que como Nat y Matt, podía pasar como su hermano pequeño por el gran parecido que ambos llevaban, ignoró las palabras de Isaki y se dirigió a los doce elegidos y a sus digimons seriamente.

-lo cierto es que... hay algo en nuestra familia que no creo que os guste... nuestros padres, es decir vosotros dos, -señalando a Tk y a Kari- os casasteis y nos tuvisteis a Isaki y a mí... pero nuestra madre se divorció y al poco tiempo se casó con Davis...

Tanto los elegidos como los digimons no se creían lo que ese niño les había contado. No podían creer que Tk que amaba con locura a Kari y viceversa desde hacía tiempo, aunque no fuese confesado, llegase un futuro en que se separarían y lo más increíble, que Kari llegase a casarse con Davis. Pero viendo su cara seria y al mismo tiempo triste, les daba que pensar que era verdad.

-así que Tk repitió los mismos pasos que nuestros padres... no lo entiendo... –murmuró Matt mirando a su hermano quién se encontraba afectado por la noticia.

-pero... ¿por qué razón mi hermana se divorció de Tk? –preguntó Taichi sin comprenderlo.

Segundos de silencio por parte del niño y dando un suspiro.

-él la maltrataba... –contestó agachando la cabeza tristemente.

-¿cómo! –espetó Taichi y con la furia reflejada en sus ojos y un único deseo. Matar a Tk.

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Epa¿Qué pasó aquí¿Qué he puesto¿Takeru maltratando en un futuro a Kari¿A Kari con Davis? Amantes del takari no os inquietéis que hay una muy buena razón para esto y después suspirareis aliviados. Por el momento, a sufrir jejeje...

Como veis, los nombres de los hijos son iguales a los de Digimon:TNW, pero pienso cambiar algunos. Y el de los digimons, algunos pienso usarlos como a Zabumon.

Pues espero que os haya gustado, aunque como ya he dicho en otros fics, no me quedó como yo deseaba.

Agradecimiento por los reviews (que no me esperaba tantos) a:

_cutie sora, Lord Pata, SkuAg, sorayamagirl, "MiWK0o", kari y tk 93, Priss Yoshisuky, soraDark666, Naoko Tsukino, Alexeigirl, Isfryd Beloved, Nemarie, Chikage-SP, Dark Angel Love, selene, ... y NyMpHe HiMmEl._

Respondiendo algunas dudas, este fic no tiene ninguna conexión con Digimon:TNW, solo pienso usar algunos nombres y algunas ideas.

Kanashii mirai pues bueno... mirai significa futuro y kanashii triste por lo que se puede traducir como "Futuro triste" o "Triste futuro"

Y para terminar, quiero pedir unas disculpas por no leer los fics que tengo pendientes, pero si pasáis por mi profile y veis la cantidad de fics que he actualizado, comprenderéis que no he tenido tiempo... y ahora que me voy de viaje, disfrutando de unas vacaciones bien merecidas mucho menos... solo pido un poco de paciencia y prometo seguir con vuestros maravillosos trabajos.

'Atori'


	3. Mi padre, mi madre 2ª parte

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

**Aviso:** este fic contiene varias similitudes con mi otro fic Digimon: The New World.

La parte presente transcurre en el 2004, mientras que la futura en el 2025.

--------------------------------------------------

_Capítulo 2: Mi padre, mi madre _

_-2ª parte-_

-¿cómo! –espetó Taichi por segunda vez con la furia encendida.

A él no le hubiera importado que su hermana y Takeru llegasen a tener un noviazgo. Es más, aprobaba esa relación. Veía al joven rubio como un buen partido para su pequeña hermana. La protegía, la apoyaba, estaba ahí siempre para ella...

Puede que con Davis pasara también lo mismo, pero había una diferencia muy grande que los diferenciaba, y era la comprensión. El hermano de su mejor amigo, conocía a la perfección los temores y los sentimientos de Kari hacia la oscuridad.

Sin embargo, si en un futuro iba a sufrir maltrato por parte suya, desde ese momento pondría las distancias entre ambos, ni siquiera permitiría una llamada telefónica.

El resto de los elegidos junto a los digimons estaban anonadados por la noticia que aquel niño llamado Takeshi había dicho. Aunque de todos ellos, Tk era el más asombrado y el que se negaba a creer lo que había dicho su hijo.

Vale, lo reconocía, en ocasiones podía llegar a tener ese carácter temperamental como el que usaba su hermano en su niñez, pero aquel sentimiento era producido por la rabia y el rencor hacia la oscuridad, nunca hacia la persona que más amaba.

De pronto, sintió que alguien lo miraba fijamente por lo que levantó la vista e involuntariamente retrocedió un paso al ver delante suya a Taichi quién era sujetado por su hermano y Joe al ver que pretendía golpearlo hasta que no pudiera más.

-Taichi¡no cometas locuras! –pidió Matt asustado.

-¡suéltame Ishida! –forcejeando, logrando sacarse de encima a Joe- por muy hermano tuyo que sea no quedaré tranquilo hasta que sea yo quién lo "maltrate"...

-Taichi-san un momento, espera... –intervino Isaki nervioso.

El moreno con el rostro encendido se giró para ver en realidad a su futuro sobrino, viendo que su rostro lucía desesperado.

-si vas a retenerme porque en el fondo es tu padre, no lo vas a conseguir... además, seguro que mi yo futuro ya le ha partido la cara no sé cuantas veces... –dijo convencido.

-que no pap... –empezó Toji pero se cortó bruscamente- esto... –sin saber como llamarle.

-Taichi-san tranquilízate... para empezar, mirad al "bueno"de Takeshi... –dijo Salamon señalando al hermano de su compañero con un tono lleno de indignación.

El moreno junto al resto miraron en dirección del niño donde en su rostro ya no estaba la seriedad y la frustración que un hijo debía de tener cuando es consciente que su padre maltrata a su madre. Tenía la mirada baja y si agudizaban el oído, podían escucharse unos extraños sonidos se le escapaban involuntariamente.

Takeshi ya no pudo más y para sorpresa de todos, estalló a carcajada limpia.

-pero que buena... que ingenuos son todos... –agarrándose la tripa- como se pusieron, pero que caras... el tío con ganas de ahorcar a papá... a papá lívido... que bueno... –decía mientras reía sin parar teniendo a Isaki y a su prima Nat abochornados de la vergüenza.

-por favor, no le hagáis caso al gracioso de mi hermanito... –se disculpó Isaki- es que es demasiado bromista... igual que mi padre... –agregó recordando el carácter humorístico de su progenitor.

-entonces¿eso quiere decir que Takeru no maltrató a Hikari? –preguntó Patamon tratando de que las cosas quedasen bien claras.

-ni la maltrató, ni se divorciaron... todo fue una farsa de mi hermano para hacer que papá y Taichi-san lo pasaran mal...

Eso dejó a todos con la boca abierta mientras miraban al pequeño rubio quién tenía una sonrisa de nunca haber roto un plato.

-¡maldito niño! –saltó Taichi con la respiración agitada y el corazón a mil- ¿quieres que me dé un infarto o qué!

-ay tío, no seas así... –dijo el pequeño hijo de Tk y Kari haciéndose la víctima- tú no sabes como se burlaba papá de mí delante de los demás por asuntos... –tosiendo levemente algo rojo- personales... –con esto una de las niñas se sonrojó ligeramente- y quería devolvérselas algún día con algo verdaderamente fuerte... y como mamá siempre me contaba que la sobreprotegías, que mejor venganza... –aclaró el niño con una sonrisa- y eso no es todo, -continuó- según tío Yama, a papá interiormente le irritaba la cercanía entre Davis y mamá... por eso, también dije que se habían casado, para que sufriera el doble...

Tk ante eso se sobresaltó algo rojo. ¿Cómo podía su hermano contarle algo tan privado a su hijo? No quería que sus amigos pensasen que en realidad sentía celos de una relación que sabía que nunca se daría. Pero el hecho de que Davis siempre estuviera encima de ella, le irritaba como el nombre oscuridad.

Kari miraba a Tk de forma asombrada. Jamás se había imaginado que el rubio se sintiera así cuando ella estaba con el joven Motomiya la cual solo sentía aprecio y amistad, no algo tan especial como lo que sentía por él. No pudo evitar sonreír enternecida con un ligero carmín marcado en sus mejillas.

-vaya Tk, no sabía que estuvieras celoso del idiota de Davis... –dijo Yolei con malicia.

Tk agachó la cabeza más avergonzado sintiendo no solo la mirada pícara de su amiga sino del resto, aunque estaba seguro que las peores tenían que ser, sin ninguna duda, la de su hermano y Taichi. Miró al causante de aquel bochorno rato el cual se encontraba satisfecho.

-ahh... –estirándose- ahora puedo morir con el alma en paz... –terminó felizmente de poder devolverle a su padre todas las bromas que le había hecho a lo largo de su vida.

-"maldito mocoso del demonio... ya verás dentro de unos añitos como te van a sobrar las ganas de bromear... me las vas a pagar todas juntas..." –pensaba Tk con una sonrisa perversa imaginando ya mismo en una futura venganza contra aquel pequeño "inocente". No tendría ninguna consideración aunque fuera su hijo. Poco le importaba que fuera sangre de su sangre. El haberlo pasado doblemente mal y con el peligro de tener los huesos rotos no se lo iba a perdonar mientras existiera.

Ya cuando naciera, que se preparara. Él no conocía como era realmente Takeru Takaishi.

Patamon sintió de pronto un aura maligna proveniente de atrás. Se giró viendo a su compañero con una sonrisa siniestra. Supo de inmediato lo que estaba pensando y por dentro empezó a compadecer al pobre niño que todavía no había nacido en esa época y que por culpa de su yo futuro lo pasaría muy pero que muy mal.

-se nota que es hijo de su padre... –murmuró Matt recordando ciertas bromas de su querido hermano hacia su persona cuando estaba en alguna cita con Sora.

-pasa lo mismo contigo y Natsumi-chan, de tal palo, tal astilla, tío Yama... –dijo el niño aún más divertido.

Matt lo miró asombrado por el buen oído de su pequeño sobrino y comenzó a lamentarse el hecho de haberlo dicho en alto.

-es cierto querido amigo... –recordó Taichi mirando de reojo al rubio con una sonrisa extraña- no nos olvidemos de la versión femenina de Matt...

-¿verdad que sí? –siguió el pequeño rubio- la verdad tenía muchas ganas en saber la reacción del tío cuando se enterara de la verdad de Natsumi-chan... algo me decía que lo iba a pasar muy mal como lo de mi padre... lástima que no haya sido lo esperado... –dijo con decepción.

-"pero que ganas de matar a este niño" –pensó Matt haciendo una nota mental sobre lo que hacer con su sobrino.

-también es una pena que no trajera mi cámara para grabar las caras espantosas de tío Tai y tía Mimi... –siguió el niño inocentemente.

Los niños y amigos de Takeshi suspiraron pesadamente. Se había metido no solo con su padre, sino que también con uno de sus tíos y aún no contento, se metía con el otro que ya al ser mencionado, tenía en mente lo mismo que Takeru y Yamato. Sin duda, no iba a tener un futuro muy próspero si seguía metiéndose con ellos.

Sin embargo, un digimon idéntico a Patamon de tonalidades verdosas no paraba de reírse como si fuera un niño pequeño como apoyando lo que Takeshi decía.

-...después sería enseñarlo a papá y mamá... y dentro de unos años a Kibou-chan...

-¿quién es Kibou? –interrumpiéndole la Inoue.

-mi querida y adorada hermana pequeña de dos años... –dijo con orgullo.

Algunas miraron a Kari con una sonrisa, mientras que otros a Takeru que ya se imaginaba lo que vendría.

Yamato y Taichi como si tuvieran la misma idea se acercaron al joven rubio padre colocándose peligrosamente a cada lado.

-no han sido dos... –empezó Taichi.

-sino tres... –complementando Ishida.

Tk sintió sus mejillas arder. Aquella broma que habían empleado los dos amigos entre ellos ahora se la hacían a él.

-dado que tengo un sobrino un tanto gracioso y que parece vivir feliz, no me opongo a que salgas con mi hermana y tengas hasta diez hijos... –provocando sin darse cuenta, un sonrojo más grande en su hermana que no tenía valor para levantar la mirada.

-eso sí... cuando salgáis juntos, tened cuidado y sed precavidos... queremos ser tíos, pero no tan temprano... –le dijo su hermano mayor guiñándole el ojo pícaramente.

Con eso azoró completamente a Tk quién ahora no tendría el valor de encararse con la pequeña Yagami en... unos cuantos años.

-Yamato, comportarte de una vez. Va lo mismo por ti Taichi, si tanto te preocupa tu hermana como dices, estate calladito porque la estás poniendo en "grandes" aprietos... –pidió Sora con gran paciencia saliendo en defensa de sus futuros cuñados donde Kari tenía la cabeza gacha con unas sonrisas picaronas por parte de Mimi y Yolei hacia la chica.

Ishida al ver a su novia bastante enfadada, la obedeció sin reparos. Ya la había visto completamente enojada y no quería que ese genio reviviera. Bien era cierto, que las personas dulces y pacíficas se convertían en el peor de tus enemigos si las hacías enfadar.

Taichi viendo como su hermana estaba en apuros, dejó de burlarse a regañadientes a su pequeño cuñado. Miró a los dos niños, los hijos de su hermana. Uno sensato y el otro gracioso. Quizás diferentes pero muy similares entre sí. No podía estar más contento de saber que su hermana tendría un futuro bien merecido.

Aunque él...

Parecía que al final la suerte no iba a estar de su lado. Interiormente le entristecía y le daba rabia... y lo más importante, envidia porque...

-no puede ser... –lagrimeaba Davis con un Veemon intentando animarle- ¿cómo es posible¿Por qué¿Por qué? no es justo...

-oye Daichi (NA: no es el mismo Daichi inocente de Digimon:TNW, sino más bien Musuko, solo que le cambié el nombre porque me gusta más) ¿por qué está llorando tu viejo? –preguntó curioso un Veemon de color blanco y azul.

-me imagino que tú eres el digimon del hijo de Davis... ¿qué tal si muestras un poco de educación hacia tus mayores? –saltó Veemon en defensa de su compañero.

-Veimon nunca ha tenido educación... solo ante el Veemon del futuro que se porta como un soldado ante su general¿verdad Salamon? –dijo el digimon de Takeshi.

-a mí no me metas Madamon... –comentó indignada, sin querer ser partícipe de semejante circo.

---

_"Salamon: digimon de aspecto idéntico al Salamon. Quizás debido a que el digimon de Kari está en el nivel campeón, es el único que se mantiene igual al original y por eso que seguramente su siguiente estado evolutivo sea diferente al de Gatomon. Su ataque es el "AULLIDO DE CACHORRO"_

---

_"Madamon: digimon similar a Patamon pero de color verde la parte superior y de un verde más clarito la parte inferior. Sus ojos se mantienen azules dándole un aspecto adorable. Su ataque es el "DISPARO DE AIRE"_

---

_"Veimon: como el resto, digimon de aspecto igual a Veemon de diferente color que es sustituido el azul del que tiene Veemon por el blanco, y el blanco de su estómago por el azul. Su ataque es el "VEI CABEZAZO"_

---

-¿incluso este idiota logró tener una familia? –preguntó Yolei impresionada de ver los hechos.

-Miyako... –le reprendió Hawkmon.

-oye tú estúpida, vuelve a llamarme idiota y es que no la cuentas...

-¡Ja! Que miedo me das... –dijo provocativamente.

-vaya chicos, vistos así parecéis Tai y Mimi peleando... –dijo Joe sin saber que eso había levantado ligeras sospechas de que como los dos adolescentes mencionados, ellos quedaran también juntos y esa idea le producía tristeza en una persona, concretamente a la chica de gafas.

Los niños futuros al escuchar las palabras del más mayor de todos, imaginaron lo mismo y una de ellas, la hija de Miyako desde luego no estaba dispuesta ser hija de un padre que consideraba, viéndolo en esa época, como un insulto. Ya se llevaba mal con el hijo de Davis, como que aún por encima pensasen que él fuera su hermano.

-¡antes muerta! –dijo de pronto la niña provocando un silencio sepulcral en el lugar y un asombro general- ni de broma tendría un hermano idiota como éste... –señalando a Daichi.

-Minami... –imitando la acción que antes había hecho Hawkmon y que curiosamente era un digimon de aspecto similar.

-¿a quién llamas idiota, estúpida? –le espetó el niño.

-creo que queda muy claro que estos dos niños no tienen lazos de sangre, aparte de que tienen el mismo carácter y temperamento que sus padres... –habló Izzy.

-"ya me parecía a mí raro... si Yolei ya es alocada, no quiero imaginarme como serían las cosas si estuviera casada con Davis" –pensó el digimon ave de la joven en una mezcla de alivio y angustia de solo imaginar algo tan... explosivo. Era como juntar la pólvora y el TNT.

-a ti idiota... –siguió contraatacando la niña de nombre Minami sin hacer caso a los demás.

Aunque al parecer los dos componentes químicos seguían generación tras generación.

-estúpida tú...

-como sigas insultándome, se lo voy a decir a mi papá y después su Woormon le dará una paliza al Veemon de tu padre...

Con eso ya tenían las respuestas a sus incógnitas sobre el padre de la niña y el futuro marido de Yolei. La chica estaba con la boca abierta de la impresión y con el corazón latiéndole a mayor velocidad como si quisiera salírsele del pecho. La alegría y la emoción de que se quedara con su amor platónico y tuviera no una, sino dos hijos. Porque ahí había también un niño que se encontraba algo azorado con un Woormon de color grisáceo.

-mira que eres mimada, cada vez que te encuentras en un apuro, siempre vas a junto de tu papá... niña, así nunca madurarás en la vida, aprende de mí... –agregando con una sonrisa.

Sin duda en muchos de los niños se podía aplicar el dicho de tal palo, tal astilla.

-eh... Daichi encanto, -empezó Mimi algo nerviosa por el halago que el niño se hizo a sí mismo- mira peleas así, ya las tenemos más que vistas y queremos ver cosas nuevas... y como estáis aquí y dado que se ha hablado mucho de mí y de mi preciosa hija...

-añade también encanto de marido e hijo clonado... –le dijo Yamato burlonamente recibiendo un ligero a codazo por parte de su novia. Pero aún así, el sonrojo que tenía Tachikawa ya lo tenía marcado en su rostro y no podía evitar sentir tristeza al ver que no se quedaría con esa persona tan amada.

-¡oye! –saltaron ofendidos Taichi y Toji al mismo tiempo hacia Matt.

-¿ves cómo es clonado? –siguió Matt mirando a Sora riéndose.

-no tienes remedio... –negó la pelirroja acompañado de un suspiro de derrota.

-Daichi-kun, lo que Mimi-san quiere decir es que queremos saber si tu madre es alguna conocida... –explicó Kari.

-pues... –colocando un dedo en su mentón- creo que sí que la conocéis... –aunque su tono parecía indicar que no se sentía muy seguro.

-¿a ver sí o no? –preguntó Tai impaciente.

-eh... pues no sé...

-mira niño¿qué tal si nos dices el nombre y nosotros te decimos si la conocemos o no? –dijo Mimi ya harta del poco sentido de razonamiento que poseía igual que su padre y que cierta persona con quién estaba destinada a casarse por lo que rogaba que su hija no tuviese nada de él.

-ah, claro es verdad... –sonrió nerviosamente con una mano sobre su cabeza.

-¿y bien? –preguntó Yolei intrigada.

-mi madre se llama Noriko... –contestando finalmente.

Una nueva sorpresa para los elegidos y sus digimons, quiénes no podían creer que aquella niña que habían conocido llegase a casarse con alguien como Motomiya.

-¿quién es Noriko? –preguntó Davis confuso.

-¿cómo no puedes acordarte de ella? Pobre chica, pensar que va a acabar contigo y no la recuerdas –dijo Miyako en un gesto desaprobatorio.

-¿eh? –mirándola confundido.

-yo lo veo como algo muy bonito... –dijo Takenouchi con una sonrisa- Noriko es una buena chica y además encantadora, creo que alguien como ella para Davis es ideal...

-¿qué? –todavía perdido.

-cariño no sigas alabando al pobre que se le va a caer la baba...

-pero¿quién es Noriko? –preguntó nuevamente Davis desesperado.

-no te preocupes papá, lo sabrás a tu debido tiempo...

-eso papá... –le dijo Tk todo gracioso hacia su mejor amigo.

-¡cállate! –le contestó Davis con un ligero rojo y una Kari que por primera vez se reía de las bromas provocadas hacia uno de los elegidos.

-y ahora vamos con mi amiga Yolei, -empezó Mimi- que antes no se ha cortado un pelo a la hora de reírse de mi situación... –mirándola de reojo con una sonrisa que le producía pánico.

-pues mira, es muy fácil, yo soy hija de ella... –señalando a Yolei- y de él... –señalando ahora a Ken- me llamo Minami Ichijoji, tengo 11 años y mi digimon se llama Wakmon. Y este niño... –jalando a un pequeño que estaba bastante apartado de ella- es uno de mis hermanos pequeños... es muy callado pero tiene un gran corazón... solo que es muy tímido... lo típico en los niños de nueve años...

No había duda de que esa niña era hija de Yolei, aunque de Ken... sino fuera por el color de su cabello y de sus ojos, lo pondrían en duda.

Por otra parte, el niño que estaba totalmente apenado por ser ahora el centro de atención, era como su madre en color de pelo y ojos, pero el resto como su padre de pequeño.

-ya veo... –asentía Mimi con malicia mirando de reojo a Miyako quién estaba entre impresionada y colorada. Miró al otro implicado donde se encontraba más apartado de lo normal con la cabeza gacha y apenado como el niño, mejor dicho, como su hijo y verlo así lo encontraba muy lindo y adorable. Y estaba segura que no sería la única chica en pensar de verlo así.

-entonces, me va a tocar aguantar a una loca pesada... –argumentó Woormon inconscientemente en alto.

Uno...

Dos...

Tres segundos...

Y un sonido seco en aquella aula. Algunos habían cerrado los ojos casi por inercia para después ver de forma compasiva al digimon insecto que había perdido el conocimiento y a Yolei roja de rabia con el puño estirado sintiéndose ofendida por el comentario. Entonces miró a Ken que la veía extrañado, después de todo era su digimon y no tenía ningún derecho a golpearlo. La vergüenza acudió a ella de inmediato y agachó la mirada tal como la había tenido su futuro hijo.

-vete acostumbrándote papá... el pobre de Woormon-san recibirá más capotes a lo largo de los años... –dijo Minami tranquilamente.

Al escuchar cierta palabra algunos no pudieran soltar una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa mirando de reojo al pobre Ichijoji quién tenía la cabeza más baja que antes.

-lo sabía... sabía que si alguien se juntaba con Inoue acabaría mal... –dijo Davis de forma dramática- Ken, amigo mío... –poniéndose frente suya desesperado y hablando en serio- te aprecio mucho y no quiero que esa loca te atonte con sus ideas... debes remediarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde...

-¿eh? –fue lo único que pudo decir.

-la has cagado... –murmuró Tk para sí mismo, avecinándose la tormenta que le caería a su "sensible" amigo.

Y nuevamente otro golpe, acompañado de unos cuantos más por palabras tan hirientes. Pero lo que nadie se esperaba es que alguien más había hecho lo mismo con otra persona.

-¿a qué ha venido eso? –le preguntó furioso Daichi a Minami que crujía las manos. Comprendía que la alocada de la madre de esa niña pegara a su joven padre, pero a él...

-porque eres igual que él y has ofendido a mi madre...

-yo no la he ofendido niñata...

-a ver, venga niños haya paz... –intervino Sora un poco nerviosa de si meterse o que hacer.

-hum, por lo que veo, casi todos los niños son iguales a vosotros... –opinó Biyomon tras lo pasado con Daichi, Minami, Toji, Emily, Takeshi y la más importante Natsumi. Miró a la lindura de hija que su Sora iba a tener donde, a diferencia de los demás que reían por el espectáculo, no ponía atención en todas las tonterías hasta el momento y se centraba en aquel encanto de niño que no se despegaba del digimon idéntico a Gabumon.

-pero es algo tan adorable... –siguió Palmon juntando sus manos con ojos risueños mirando a la hija Mimi, aunque cuando vio a Toji a su lado, su alegría descendió considerablemente.

-bueno... dependiendo como lo mires... –dijo Gatomon algo insegura con su vista puesta sobre el hijo idéntico a Takeru.

-yo negro... –dijo Hawkmon triste y decididamente al tener no solo a una, sino dos Yoleis.

Mirando al digimon de la hija de su amiga, algo le decía que ese ser digital también era una alma angustiada.

-oye encanto... –volvió Mimi atacar pero esta vez dirigiéndose al niño - tu hermana nos ha contado muchas cosas de ti, pero no sabemos como te llamas ni tu digimon...

-ah... pues... –hablando por primera vez- me llamo Osamu Ichijoji y éste es mi digimon Doormon...

---

_"Wakmon: digimon de aspecto similar a Hawkmon de color verde-azulado y blanco pero de una constitución un poco más baja que el digimon. Su ataque más poderoso es el "RAYO WAK"_

---

_"Doormon: digimon igual a Woormon, excepto en el color de su cuerpo que es grisáceo y sus ojos son de un intenso color carmesí. Su ataque más poderoso es "BOLA PEGAJOSA"_

---

-y...

-Mimi-san, agradezco que quiera conocer más sobre el futuro, pero tal como Natsumi-san dijo en un principio el venir aquí ha sido un error, pero dadas las circunstancias, no tuvimos más remedio, lo mismo que contaros la verdad... –habló una pequeña pelirroja de ojos negros con una sonrisa en adorable rostro. Sin embargo, las intenciones reales de esa niña eran la de salvar a su amigo del aprieto que le vendría encima- no sea impaciente, todo vendrá a su momento... –Mimi ante eso frunció el cejo como una niña pequeña.

-¿tú eres hija de Koushiro-han no? –preguntó el digimon insecto aunque más bien era una afirmación- se nota mucho...

-así es... mi nombre es Kazumi Izzumi, tengo nueve años y no tengo nada que os pueda sorprender y hacer que os divirtáis un rato como los demás...

Izzy suspiró aliviado. Por lo menos él se libraría de las bromas que cierto moreno y rubio le harían si tuviese algo "escandaloso".

-yo soy su digimon Tantimon... –presentándose con una reverencia y educación propias de Tentomon.

---

_"Tantimon: digimon igual a Tentomon de un color verde muy claro y ojos azules. Su ataque más poderoso "MINI TRUENO"_

---

-ah yo no me llamo Kenshin, solo Shin y al igual que Kazumi-chan tampoco tengo nada que ocultar, ni nada especial...

Otro que se salvaba y que daba gracias a los cielos de librarse de las palabras de sus amigos, el cual no sabría como dar argumentos para defenderse para que le dejaran en paz.

Para Taichi y Yamato eso ya era un aburrimiento. Querían seguir divirtiéndose. Con lo animado que se ponía la cosa y ahora todo eran simples presentaciones.

Tenían que hacer algo para que ese ambiente no se esfumara. O se metían con el otro, o con cierto pequeño rubio.

La segunda opción era más tentativa y sugerente.

Podían meterse un rato más con el pequeño.

-Tk¿te pasa algo? –preguntó Patamon mirando a su compañero que se había sobreltado de golpe.

-no, nada... –negó con una sonrisa nerviosa "no sé porque, pero tengo la extraña impresión de que tendría que salir ahora mismo de este cuarto por patas..."

-y yo soy el inigualable Bolamon... –se presentó animadamente un digimon casi igual a Gomamon.

---

_"Bolamon: digimon de aspecto muy similar a Gomamon. Quizás el que más de todos. Su única diferencia es su pequeña melena y sus marcas que eran de un azul muy claro. Su ataque más poderoso "PECES AL ATAQUE"_

---

-mi nombre es Misato, hija de Iori Hida... mi digimon es Diarmillomon –el aludido agitó la mano- tengo 10 años y tampoco tengo nada de especial...

-¿segura? –dijo con cierta malicia Emily mirándola con una sonrisa.

-por supuesto que no... ni siquiera conocen a mi madre... –se defendió la pequeña mirando a su amiga sin entender porque preguntaba aquello.

Lo supo cuando su hermano y ella miraron a cierta persona que se encontraba algo rojo y matando con la mirada a los dos hermanos Yagamis.

---

_"Diarmillomon: digimon igual a Armadillomon sustituyendo sus colores amarillos por los tonos rojos y sus ojos verdes por azules. Su ataque más poderoso es "ARMADURA DIAMANTE"_

---

-a ver¿se lo dices o no?

Cody se encontraba confuso. Pensó que como sus dos amigos se había salvado, pero un misterio rodeaba sobre su hija. Vio a la pequeña que miraba el piso avergonzada.

-sea lo que sea, creo que será mejor que no lo sepamos como dijo la hija de Koushiro-san... –intervino Cody.

-me llamo Kazumi, Iori-san... –aclaró la pelirroja.

-por lo menos, se ve que está bien educada... –dijo el pequeño padre con orgullo.

-el mío igual... no como el de otros... –añadió igual Joe mirando de reojo a Yagami.

-una ofensa contra mí Kido, y te aseguro que no seré tan benévolo como Miyako con Dai... –amenazó Taichi crujiendo sus manos.

-no te lo tomes tan a pecho hombre... –retrocediendo temeroso- bien, no queda nadie más, así que...

-¿cómo que no? Falta el otro hijo de Matt y Sora, el que no ha abierto la boca en todo este rato... –señaló Daisuke al más pequeño de todos que seguía con su hermana y los dos digimons.

Ambos niños al ser tomados centro de atención miraron a los elegidos, mientras que los otros niños les miraban preocupados.

Un nuevo golpe fue a parar a la cabeza del adolescente Motomiya quién ya no le dolía tanto de tantos capotes recibidos en ese mismo día. Miró al causante, el rubio mayor que lo fulminaba con la mirada, intimidándole prácticamente por lo que giró la vista.

-mira como el papi defiende a sus cachorros... –murmuró Taichi por lo bajo con una sonrisa donde algunos le habían oído y aguantaron la risa.

-Davis, Natsumi-chan ya lo ha hecho por él... puede que sea tímido... –dijo Sora como comprendiendo como se sentía el pequeño.

-mira que cariño maternal tiene nuestra Sora... –susurró Mimi a las chicas y sus digimons, Biyomon incluida que sonrieron.

-esto, -carraspeó Toji para que todos le escucharan- os hemos dicho quiénes somos y revelamos cosas que en realidad no deberíais saber... –con eso todos se dieron cuenta que hablaba más por sí mismo- pero claro, insististeis en saberlo y por eso aún a riesgo de cambiar el futuro os lo hemos contado... así que por nuestro propio bien dejad que nazcamos en paz...

-"Takeshi nacerá en paz, pero vivir no se lo pienso asegurar..." –pensó Tk.

-¿solo una pregunta¿A qué habéis venido aquí realmente? –preguntó Izzy curioso.

-a que nos enseñéis como hacer para que nuestros digimons evolucionen... nuestros padres ahora... están muy ocupados como para enseñarnos... –explicó Isaki, uno de los pocos con sentido común.

-¿ocupados? –preguntó Davis extrañado igual que el resto- ¿en qué?

-si eso venid con nosotros a ese futuro y lo veréis, así comprenderéis la gravedad de la situación... –dijo Daichi con simpleza.

A la mayoría de los niños junto a sus digimons no les agradó en absoluto esa idea y miraban al hijo de Davis de forma asesina. ¿Es que había olvidado lo que estaba y había pasado¿Es que querían que lo pasaran mal al ver su futuro¿Es que ignoraba que si lo vieran podría cambiar el futuro?

-¿en serio podemos ir? –preguntó el joven padre entusiasmado.

-claro... de la misma forma que nosotros hemos venido... –siguió Daichi sin tener en cuenta la opinión de los demás.

-yo me apunto... –sugirió Tk.

-yo también... –dijo Taichi. "Así de paso veo como es posible que la haya cambiado por alguien como Mimi" intrigado y con ganas de hablar con su yo futuro para saber que había pasado para dar semejante cambio radical en su amor.

-pues venga ¿a qué esperamos? –decía Yolei ilusionada en verse casada con su amor platónico.

-¿y qué tal si vamos mañana? Ahora es muy tarde... –pidió Joe señalando la ventana donde el cielo comenzaba a tornarse anaranjado.

-estoy de acuerdo... –apoyó Iori como era habitual.

-pero... –empezó Miyako a quejarse.

-creo que tienen razón... ahora no sería aconsejable ir cuando mañana podríamos estar más tiempo de lo esperado, y así no preocupar a nuestros propios padres... hablando de eso, ellos sabrán que estáis aquí¿no? –preguntó la pelirroja esperando una respuesta positiva. Si no habían dicho nada y considerando el tiempo que llevaban fuera, no quería imaginar como estarían el Matt futuro y el suyo de desesperados.

-la verdad es que lo ignoran por completo... –contestó la hija de Cody sintiéndose culpable como los demás de tener a su padre y a los demás histéricos cuando se dieran cuenta de su desaparición. Ya tenían suficiente con lo que pasaba, como que para que supieran que se habían ido.

-pero, se lo hemos dicho a SnowPoyomon-chan... la digimon de nuestra hermana... así que si llegan a preguntar ya saben donde estamos... –apresuró a aclarar Takeshi con nerviosismo viendo el asombro de sus padres, tíos y demás gente.

-bueno, creo que ideas así tan imprudentes y hechas sin pensar serán por parte del hijo de Taichi...

-que por si lo has olvidado es hijo tuyo también... –le recordó el chico con odio al sentirse insultado.

La chica le miró con el ceño fruncido al igual que Yagami que no se iba a dejar doblegar por alguien como ella.

-pues ya que conocéis nuestro secreto¿qué tal si en vez dejarnos dormir en la fría tierra, bajo la fría noche, sois buenos padres y vamos con vosotros? –preguntó directamente Emily.

-eso, eso... después me pongo enferma y me hacéis tomar cosas asquerosas... –le siguió Minami, recordando los remedios que la futura Yolei para que bebiera. Solo de pensarlo se ponía mala.

-pero... ¿cómo vamos a hacer eso? La mayoría de vosotros sois idénticos a nosotros...

-para eso tenemos los gorros... –dijo Daichi ingenuamente enseñando el suyo.

-yo no pienso ponerme nuevamente esa horterada... me voy con mi padre que puede colar... –dijo Emily decididamente yendo a su lado y cogiéndole de la mano.

Taichi miró a la niña impresionado de ese acto y a la vez con cierto asco.

-"dios... pensar que esta niña acabará siendo mi hija... una maldita pija insoportable..." –pensó Taichi con horror- "y el estúpido de Yamato ya vuelve a lanzarme esa mirada odiosa... como me gustaría que se hubiera casado con Mimi y no con Sora"

-¿qué quieres decir con que tu padre te puede colar? –preguntó Davis sin entender.

-vamos a ver cabeza de alcornoque... –empezó Minami- si en mi caso, fuese yo con mi madre, al ser como ella tendría que entrar a escondidas porque soy muy parecida a ella... en cambio si fuese Osamu que lleva más similitud con mi padre, podría decirle que es un primo suyo o cualquier otra cosa y que si podría quedarse...

-oye niña, vuelve a llamarme cabeza de alcornoque y te doy...

-eso¿con qué derecho insultas a mi padre? –apoyándolo

-pues sí que se aprecian... –murmuró Kari impresionada.

En los ojos azules de Minami comenzaron a asomarse lágrimas y corrió a echarse a los brazos de Ken quién se quedó estático, por no decir que estaba colorado por tener a su vástaga abrazándole como si realmente él fuese su padre.

-papá, me quieren pegar...

Ahí le dio el punto en clave para que el resto tuvieran una sonrisa pícara dirigida hacia Ichijoji que no sabía como arreglar y controlar la situación. Se encontraba nervioso, sonrojado y un millón de sentimientos más.

-papi diles algo... –dijo Yamato guiñándole un ojo.

-eso papi... –le siguió su hermano pícaramente.

-oye tío déjalo ya... para empezar yo tengo hambre... ¿así que nos vamos de una vez? –preguntó harto.

-se nota que ese niño es como Tai... –murmuró Agumon.

-oye niño, antes que estabas bien así de serio y ahora me desilusionas cambiando tu cara a la de Tai versión 11 años inmaduro... –le dijo Mimi algo frustrada.

-¿a quién llamas inmadura, "princesa"? –recalcándolo sabiendo que no le gustaba que la llamaran así por cierto acontecimiento sucedido hace años.

-vamos chicos, peleas conyugales en presencia de vuestros hijos provocan un trauma en ellos... –aconsejó Joe casi en serio.

-¡TÚ CÁLLATE! –exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo haciendo que temblara de miedo.

-sin duda les ha chocado el que se quedaran juntos...

-a mí sus digimons... –siguió Tentomon sin comprender todavía el que dos seres digitales se enamoraran.

-bueno¿nos vamos o qué? Yo también tengo hambre... –dijo impaciente como era de esperar del hijo de Davis.

-pues venga, "pa" casa niño... –ordenó Davis, más bien porque si seguían allí cierto pequeño rubio más su encantador hijo rubial le harían pasar un mal momento y ya tenía suficiente.

-entonces¿yo me tengo que ir con la pijita? –preguntó horrorizado Yagami.

-un respeto a mi hija... ya me llega tener que ir con tu clon...

-oye... –sintiéndose ofendido.

Toji y Emily miraban aquello impresionados. Sus jóvenes padres sin ninguna duda no se parecían en nada a los que tenían en el futuro. Desde luego, los años cambian mucho a una persona.

-yo que soy como mi adorado padre, me voy con mamá y tío Tai... –dijo Takeshi con la mano hacia arriba sintiéndose animado y entusiasmado.

Los dos hermanos Yagamis miraron con miedo al niño. Si para vengarse de su padre había usado semejante mentira¿quién no les aseguraría que no dijese algo inapropiado en presencia de sus padres?

-"como este niño diga que es hijo mío o alguna de sus bromas lo castigo desde que nazca hasta que muera"

-"la que me toca aguantar... una pija y un gracioso... menudo par..."

-Takeshi, procura no hacer de las tuyas... –avisó Isaki con seriedad yéndose junto a Tk.

-"vaya hijo más soso... a saber a quién habrá salido" –pensó Tk desilusionado de su vástago.

Con Ken que aún tenía a su hija abrazándolo y llorando a lágrima viva sin saber que decirle para calmarla, miró a Yolei quién estaba con el niño de nombre Osamu, que sonreía nerviosa al mismo tiempo que encogía de hombros.

-"algo me dice que Ken va a tener muchos quebraderos de cabeza de ahora en adelante"

Mientras, Matt, Sora y sus digimons se acercaron a sus futuros hijos que seguían algo apartados del resto, lo que Ishida interpretó como algo común ya que él de niño también era así con su hermano.

Cuando estuvieron frente a ellos, la niña levantó la cabeza

-teniendo en cuenta que tú eres muy parecida a Yama¿vienes conmigo? –le preguntó Sora a Natsumi.

-claro...

-entonces, voy estar con mi mamá Biyo ¡Bien! –dijo Aiyomon con alegría abrazándola eufosivamente.

El ave dio gracias a que estuvieran bastante lejos de los demás para no recibir las burlas que sabía que recibiría.

Sin embargo, Sora no pudo sonreír tiernamente por el afecto que había entre las dos digimons, como de madre a hija. Gabumon por su parte, sonreía también sin ser consciente de ello. Era una escena tan bonita que en cualquier ser con sentimientos positivos producía esa sensación.

Yamato, por su parte se agachó poniendo una rodilla en el suelo para mirar con terneza al niño que no había hablado en todo el tiempo y que tenía la cabeza gacha que levantó al notar que alguien le miraba fijamente.

-¿y tú quieres venir conmigo? –le preguntó con dulzura al más pequeño.

Aquella pregunta pareció que había ilusionado mucho al niño ya que una preciosa sonrisa se asomó a su bondadoso rostro y asintió con entusiasmo.

Tanto Zabumon como Nat miraron a Aki de forma tranquilizadora. Cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que el niño no sonreía tan ampliamente como en esos momentos. Venir al pasado no había sido tan malo después de todo.

No estaban en aquel lugar donde la tristeza, el llanto y la desesperación corría por todo el ambiente. Pero mañana regresarían a aquel infierno. A aquel futuro tan negro y triste donde muchos de ellos sufrirían al ver lo ocurrido. Especialmente tres de ellos...

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Uff! Me costó hacer este capítulo, son tantos personajes que hasta a veces me olvido que tal y tal también están ahí. Así que pido comprensión que no es fácil hacer un fic con tantos personajes, con más de... a ver... ¡48 personajes¿Os preguntareis como es que cogían todos? Buenos, algunos de los digimons iban en los brazos o en el hombro de su compañero... o encima de las mesas... bueno, como os lo imaginéis...

Espero que este cap haya sido de vuestro agrado... fans del takari seguro que estarán suspirando de alivio y quizás con las mismas intenciones que Tk, Tai y Matt sobre Takeshi. Que niño también. Le gusta meterse con la gente.

Por otra parte, parece que algo pasa con Tai y que estoy segura que todos os lo debéis imaginar, sino pues ya lo descubriréis muy pronto.

En el siguiente capítulo pasaremos por las casas de los elegidos para ver las reacciones de los padres de los elegidos al ver a sus nietos. Tai y Kari correrán algo de peligro con el "inocente" de Takeshi. También en el siguiente cap irán a ese futuro donde verán que clase de lugar se ha convertido.

En cuanto a los reviews, como siempre, agradecimiento especial a:

_Lord Pata, Nemarie, girl takari 93, Dark Angel Love, SkuAg, Naoko Tsukino, soraDark666, Chikage-SP, Alexeigirl, Ani, Selene y Isfryd Beloved._

Sé que todavía no he contestado a los reviews de los de matrimonio. A ver si me pongo a esta semana y lo mismo hago con los del cap anterior de este fic. Los que me conocéis, ya sabéis que últimamente estoy muy ocupada con el trabajo.

PD¿Qué hay que aprender de este cap? _**Nunca te metas con los demás, sino quieres pasarlo muy mal en un futuro...**_ –palabras de un Takeshi adolescente.

'Atori'


	4. Noche ¿tranquila?

_Capítulo 3: Noche... ¿tranquila?_

Tras separarse, cada elegido junto a su digimon, estos se encontraban nerviosos debido a los infantes que se hallaban a su lado. Quizás hubiera la excepción, pero lo que era la mayoría de los digielegidos no sabían como entrar a sus casas con un crío donde algunos eran como sus almas gemelas o el de su futura pareja. En el caso de Koushiro, Joe y Cody eran los que más posibilidades tenían de que les descubrieran. Como dicen, solo los padres conocen como la palma de la mano a su propio hijo. Y sus hijos eran muy similares a ellos.

Claro que también estaba el pequeño malintencionado, el que podría decir algo inapropiado como el hijo de Tk y Kari; el que meta la pata sin saberlo como el de davis o la de ken y yolei.

¿Cómo explicarles a sus padres que aquellos eran sus hijos con la posibilidad de que los que tuviesen pareja les tuviesen más vigilados y la privacidad mandada a paseo¿Cómo decirlo cuando existía la posibilidad de que les picase con ello? Era por eso, que mejor tener la boca cerrada.

---

Un cuadro muy bonito se veía frente a la puerta Motomiya. Sino fuera porque el chico era todo un adolescente y el hijo un preadolescente sería una bonita escena de padre e hijo frente a ojos de quiénes no los conociesen. Por lo menos, eso había pensado Veemon antes de irse con Veimon para entrar en el cuarto Motomiya a escondidas para evitar que la familia de su amigo descubriera al digimon de su hijo y tuviera que dar una excusa barata.

Daisuke se encontraba apoyado sobre una pierna frente a su futuro hijo colocándole adecuadamente el gorro.

-oye¿qué parte de que tengo más de diez años no comprendes? –preguntó Daichi todo abochornado.

-un respeto que soy mayor que tú aparte de tu padre.

-¡sí, ya! –comentó irónicamente.

-niño te recuerdo que como mis padres o la idiota de mi hermana sepan que tú eres mi hijo, a saber lo que me puede caer hasta que nazcas.

-considero que exageras. ¡Y deja de colocarme una y otra vez el gorrito! –completamente incómodo como si le tratasen como un crío.

-que no ves que se te escapa un mechón de pelo y tiene que estar bien escondido. –dijo frustrado acabando por fin su labor- ahrg, todavía no logro hacerme a la idea de cómo pudo ese Tk arrebatarme a Kari. –murmuró.

-¿no me digas que te molesta? –inquirió el niño quién lo había escuchado.

-niño estúpido¿no te metas en asuntos que no te incumben? –dándole un buen capón- ya me llega con saber que tendré un hijo que no será de Kari sino de una chica que no conozco.

-eso debería ofenderme. –sobándose la cabeza- pero teniendo en cuenta que eres como eres y tengo mi futuro garantizado pues me callo.

-niño, dime quién rayos es Noriko. –exigió saber Davis con la paciencia al límite.

-¿cómo es posible que no la conozcas? A ver papá...

-¡no me llames papá delante de mi casa!

-está bien. –sin darle importancia al asunto- cómo te llames¿recuerdas la primera niña que floreció la semilla de la oscuridad?

-claro que sí. –dijo con una mueca de superioridad- ¿tan ignorante me consideras? Se llamaba Nori... –pero se cortó bruscamente y vio al pequeño quién ahora adoptaba su anterior actitud.

-¿y bien chico listo? –con los brazos en jarras.

-¿me he... casado con ella? –preguntó con lentitud.

-oh sí. Y me tuvisteis a mí. Ella te tuvo desde el primer momento mucho cariño. Y no sabía como acercarse, sobre todo cuando conocía tu obsesión por Kari.

-¿obsesión? –repitió ahora incrédulo.

-¿y no es obsesión¿Qué no te das cuenta que Hikari-san pasa de ti como la mierda?

Otro capón y dio por finalizada la conversación.

-procura no decir ni pío sino quieres quedarte eternamente sin paga. –advirtió inexpresivo.

-sí... –sobándose la cabeza "padre tirano. Nunca cambiarás"

Por fin se decidieron a entrar en la casa Motomiya donde Davis trataba de pensar como explicar la presencia de "su" hijo.

-ya era hora de que llegaras –preguntó indignada una adolescente de cabellos alborotados.

-"¿la loca de la tía June? Dios que pelos tenía" –pensó Daichi aguantándose la risa.

-¿y a ti que te importa lo que tarde o deje de tardar?

-mucho, por tu culpa se ha enfriado la cena y... –mirando a Daichi- ¿y ese niño?

-ah es... es... es... un primo sí... un primo de Yamato.

-"¿pariente de ese rubial creído? Menudo imaginación la tuya papi¿qué no tienes nada más original en tu pequeña mollera?"

-¡¿UN PRIMO DE YAMATO-KUN?! –la cara de June cambió radicalmente ante la sorpresa y susto de Daichi y fue abrazado por ella de forma que lo asfixiaba- ¡¡qué mono eres!! –frotando su mejilla con la suya.

-"esto es cosa del cielo... seguro... Dios me ha castigado por mal hijo..." –pensaba Daichi incómodo y pidiendo ayuda con la mirada a su padre.

-"sabía que mi hermana era convencienera, pero no tanto" –pensó nervioso y sin palabras.

-ven pequeño, te presentaré a mis padres.

-¿eh? –con miedo y volvió a suplicar a Davis donde podía entender lo que pensaba en esos momentos.

-"de verdad que seré buen hijo, haré las labores de casa, estudiaré derecho, iré a Harvard pero líbrame de esta loca"

---

-te lo vuelvo a decir, estate calladito toda la santa noche sino quieres despertar con el culo rojo y calentito¿lo has captado niño entrometido?

-sí tío. –dijo un Takeshi haciendo un saludo militar- no diré nada en toda la santa noche. –repitiendo al pié de la letra sus palabras.

-ya me gustaría verlo. –aportó Emily.

-Emily. –le reprendió Kari.

-bien, vamos a la guerra. –dijo Taichi con los nervios a flor de piel entrando en su casa.

Fue el abrir la puerta para encontrarse con la señora Yagami ligeramente molesta.

-ho... hola mamá. Sentimos llegar tarde. –dijo Taichi desconfiado de su sobrino y meterlo en su habitación como canario enjaulado.

-pero¿se puede saber qué horas son estas? Taichi, tú eres el mayor y menuda responsabilidad de no avisar siquiera. –la mujer se dio cuenta que ahí había un niño y una niña donde el primero asentía con la cabeza como dándole la razón a la mujer- ¿y esos niños?

-ah... ah... –olvidándose el moreno de cómo presentárselos.

-el niño es pariente de Takeru-kun y la niña de Mimi-san. –se apresuró Kari a explicar.

-¿y qué hacen aquí? –notó extrañada como el niño volvía a asentir de forma burlona.

-es que... es que... en las casas de Takeru y Mimi no hay sitio para ellos y sino te importa que duerman aquí. Emily podría dormir conmigo. –decía Kari con las manos sudando.

-¿Emily? –mirando a la niña- ¿así te llamas?

-sí señora, encantada de conocerla.

-lo mismo digo. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas? –nuevamente se asombró al ver que estaba escribiendo algo en un papel y ahí le mostraba su nombre- ¿es que no sabes hablar? –preguntó la señora Yagami sintiéndose algo ofendida.

Takeshi asintió con una sonrisa.

Taichi en su sitio se estaba conteniendo las ganas de golpearle. Cierto que le había dicho que no hablara, pero que tuviera un mínimo de educación y le contestara a su madre. Kari era un caso parecido, se sentía avergonzada y ya se imaginaba lo que su madre diría después cuando estuvieran asolas.

'_Menudos padres tan irresponsables que tiene este niño. Seguro que el padre le consiente todo y la madre, ni hablar de ella._'

-Takeshi... –empezó Taichi lentamente- puedes abrir la boca... –con la ira contenida.

-ah gracias tío. –dijo divertido.

Taichi y Kari lo miraron fijamente y Emily intentaba aguantarse la risa.

-¿tío? –repitió la señora Yagami.

-oh sí señora. Ya sabe, el lenguaje callejero que se habla.

Ahora sí que se había ganado puntos para que la madre de los dos Yagamis criticase a los padres de Takeshi, en este caso, a los futuros Takeru y Hikari.

---

-por favor¿podrías dejar de llorar? –pidió Ken todavía abochornado.

Durante todo el camino, su primogénita estaba agarrada a él llorando a lágrima viva. Y eso era algo que había molestado a Miyako. Quizás fuese su hija, pero no había tanta diferencia de edad y tenía la paranoia metida en la cabeza de que hubiera algo entre Ken y su hija.

Woormon y Wakmon solo contemplaban en silencio, antes de que los dos humanos entrasen en el edificio, Wakmon por aire y Woormon escalando la fachada se dirigieron a la habitación del chico.

-es que... es que... –replicaba Minami entre sollozos- Daichi es horrible, siempre lo ha sido...

-¿por qué será que tal relación me recuerda a la de Miyako con Dai? –murmuró el chico con un suspiro- escucha Minami, -y aún por encima le tocaba hacer el papel de padre a tan temprana edad- puede que Daichi se comporte mal contigo, pero tú también no te quedabas atrás.

Los ojos de Minami se llenaron de lágrimas y Ken empezó a implorar que la niña no hiciera lo que se imaginaba delante de su propia casa.

-¡eres malo, te pones del lado de él! –gritó con lágrimas.

-Minami, por favor calla que... –rogaba Ichijoji.

La puerta se abrió donde la señora Ichijoji aparecía confundida y más al ver a su hijo frente a una niña desesperada.

-buenas noches, mamá. –dijo el joven con miedo.

-¿qué ocurre¿Qué le pasa a esa niña?

-¡eres malo¡Malo¡Malo¡Ya no te quiero!

Ken cerró los ojos y pudo apreciar como su madre estaba enojada.

-Ken. –fue solo pronunciar su nombre indicando que quería una explicación.

-esto... –ahora no funcionaba el truco de meterla como prima de Miyako. Solo le quedaba una alternativa-verás mamá... será mejor que entremos.

Minutos después, Minami ya se encontraba calmada y tomaba una taza de leche con cacao que la señora Ichijoji había hecho en compañía de los dos digimons mientras que ésta estaba en la sala con su hijo quién ahora estaba más azorado por la risa de su madre.

-ay hijo, sabía que para estas cosas eras negado pero no creía que tanto. –decía mientras se secaba una lágrima producto de la risa- de todas maneras, aunque quisieras hacérmela pasar como prima de Miyako siento decirte que no me lo habría creído.

-¿por qué?

-uno, no sabes mentir; y dos esa niña tiene tu mismo color de pelo aparte de que se parece mucho a tu futura mujer. –agregó con picardía.

Lo que le faltaba. No solo sus amigos sino que hasta su familia.

-abuela¿puedo coger unas galletas? –preguntó Minami con la taza en las manos.

Bueno, por lo menos tenía su premio de consolación. Por primera vez en su vida, quién se sentía descolocada gracias a su querida hija era su propia madre. No pudo evitar reír interiormente al escucharla llamar abuela.

---

-creo que nos van a descubrir. –dijo un Shin negativamente.

-con ese aire, seguro. –aseguró Gomamon quién iba a lomos de su compañero humano.

-calma Gomamon. Con un poco de suerte podemos pasar desapercibidos.

-oye ¿y en tu casa hay una piscina como en la nuestra? –preguntó Bolamon ansioso.

-¿piscina? –repitió el digimon marino teniendo ganas de echarse un chapuzón.

-pues no. –contestó Joe extrañado.

-¿cómo que no tienes? –preguntó el digimon exaltado- tienes un digimon de tipo agua y en esta época no le proporcionas agua para que se satisfaga.

-bueno... –intentó explicar el adolescente.

-un momento¿estás intentando decir que en vuestra casa hay una piscina? –asimiló Gomamon incrédulo.

-así es. Agua de mar por cierto. –contestó orgulloso- y solo para nosotros dos. Tío Joe, Shin y tía Midori tienen una piscina para ellos solos.

-¿Midori? –repitió ahora Joe.

-sí, mi mamá. –dijo Shin ajustándose los lentes.

-¿y es igual de aburrida que Joe? –inquirió Gomamon intentando sonsacar información al pequeño.

-¡Gomamon! –reprendiéndole.

-fue sin querer. –contestó el Gomamon sacando la lengua traviesamente.

Por fin se decidieron a entrar en la casa.

-ya he vuelto. –dijo Kido carraspeando.

Se encontró con las luces apagadas y silencio total. Puso las llaves en el recibidor y encontró una nota.

_"Joe, llamaron a tu padre para que asistiera a un hospital de Kyoto; tu abuela se ha puesto mala. Tu hermano me ha llevado para cuidarla y nos quedaremos unos días. Tienes comida suficiente en el frigorífico, solo tienes que calentarla. Mamá."_

-por lo que veo no voy a tener que preocuparme de esconderte. –mirando al pequeño.

---

-¿puede quedarse? –preguntó Takeru sudando frío frente a su madre la cual inspeccionaba a Isaki, quién a contrario que su futuro padre estaba de lo más tranquilo y sereno- ¿mamá?

-¿qué? Oh sí, claro. –contestó despistada.

-muchas gracias señora Is... Takahashi. –le había faltado poco para cometer un error que podría que desconfiar a su futura abuela. Estaba convencido que su pequeño hermanito la habría llamado abuelita, señora Ishida o abuelita Ishida como la llamaba para distinguirla una de otra de otra.

Takeru suspiró aliviado. Prueba superada, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que su madre seguía con la mirada clavada en Isaki mirándolo con escepticismo. Y eso era algo que su propio hijo se había fijado.

-¿ocurre algo?

-es que es extraño. Pero este niño me recuerda a tu padre.

El adolescente observó a Isaki de inmediato el cual al mismo tiempo lo miró a él con la misma extrañeza. Pero si él era idéntico a Hikari, así que ¿de donde sacaba esa conclusión?

-son tonterías mamá. O a lo mejor es que piensas demasiado en él. Deberíais volver. –propuso Takeru en un intento de que su familia estuviera reunida como siempre soñaba.

-no, tienes razón. Son tonterías. –sentenció la mujer poniéndose el delantal.

No quería hablar de ese tema. Era consciente del deseo interno de su hijo. Pero ella era una madre independiente y orgullosa igual que su ex esposo. Y esa había sido la razón de su divorcio. Su carácter chocaban continuamente. Pero no podían evitar esos sentimientos que un pasado sentían el uno por el otro y que no habían muerto.

-¿qué te apetece cenar? –preguntó Natsuko a Isaki.

-cualquier cosa está bien. –contestó con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿quiere que la ayude?

-no, no hace falta. Vaya. –impresionada- estás muy bien educado. Tus padres deben de estar orgullosos. –eso azoró algo a Takeru quién tosió con la baba recorriéndole por la barbilla- es una pena que mi hijo no tenga esos modales.

El rubio se quedó con la palabra en la boca, primero lo había halagado y después lo había insultado.

-¿por qué no os tomáis un baño mientras preparo la cena?

-gracias por su hospitalidad. –agradeció Isaki con una reverencia.

Natsuko estaba encantada con aquella criatura.

-de verdad que es una pena que Takeru no sea igual de educado como tú.

-ven Isaki. –dijo Tk sintiendo como su propio hijo lo estaba dejando en evidencia.

En la habitación Takeru lo primero que hizo fue mirar con malos ojos a su primogénito mientras que Patamon con Salamon salían de su escondite.

-castigado de por vida. –dijo Takeru.

Isaki miró sorprendido a su joven padre sin saber a que venía eso.

-¿por qué¿Es que ha hecho algo malo? –preguntó Patamon asombrado. Solo había estado poco tiempo con él, pero sabía que no era como el malintencionado de Takeshi.

-es precisamente eso. No ha hecho nada malo. Solo dejarme en ridículo. –dijo con rencor cruzándose de brazos.

-no he dicho nada eh... –sin saber como llamarle- ¿Takeru-san? –se aventuró a llamarlo así.

-¡que soy tu padre! –tomándose el papel muy a pecho debido a las palabras de su madre.

-esta bien, oto-san. –siguió Isaki extrañado por su actitud- ¿puedo saber porque estaré castigado?

-por tu educación.

Isaki parpadeó varias veces sin encontrarle sentido a su respuesta.

-creo que Takeru-san se ha vuelto loco. –susurró Salamon al oído de Patamon.

-¡ahrg! –descargando toda la ira que tenía- y ahora habla¿qué era eso que ibas a decir a mi madre en vez de señora Takahashi? –Isaki le miró seriamente- y dime la verdad porque escuché claramente algo de señora Is...

-...

-es que en el futuro tu madre se vuelve a casar con tu padre. –respondió Salamon.

-¡Salamon! –la reprendió su compañero.

-¿de verdad? –juntando sus manos el joven adolescente con felicidad- mis padres se van a unir, mi sueño hecho realidad. –saltando de alegría.

-como cambie el futuro ten por seguro que tu futuro no será bueno. –amenazó Isaki a su digimon viendo como ahora su padre le ignoraba y zarandeaba a Patamon.

---

Al mismo tiempo, unos pisos más arriba, Iori presentaba a Misato.

-encantada de conocerla señora Hida. –dijo la niña educadamente haciendo una reverencia.

-lo mismo digo. –luego se dirigió a su hijo en un susurro- oye seguro que esta chica no es algo más que una amiga. –con picardía.

-créeme mamá, te puedo asegurar que no habrá nada de lo que piensas. –garantizó.

-¿así que tus padres te dejaron sola en casa? –preguntó el abuelo de Cody.

-bueno... sí... –técnicamente sus padres no eran así, si tenían que irse por asuntos de trabajo la dejaban con alguno de sus amigos, pero nunca sola.

-no te preocupes pequeña. Si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírnoslo, estás en tu casa. –dijo la madre compresivamente.

Iori suspiró aliviado. Al parecer había funcionado el traer una amiga a casa porque sus padres estaban de viaje. Y lo mejor de todo, es que no se habían dado cuenta que aquella chica de casi su misma edad era su hija.

Misato por su parte no pudo evitar reírse. En realidad esa era su casa solo que un poco anticuada. Por lo que sabía su padre a pesar de haberse casado, debido a la soledad de su madre había decidido vivir con su madre en el lugar donde había nacido.

---

En otra casa, donde una joven observaba asombrada al igual que sus padres como su futuro hijo devoraba la extravagante comida sin protestar. Mimi no entendía. Reconocía que los platos de su madre eran de lo más extraños y que Taichi comería basura antes que huevos con nata y vinagre. Y ahí estaba Toji comiendo como sino lo hiciera en siglos igual que un troglodita.

-¿quieres más? –preguntó la señora Tachikawa impresionada y admirada de saber que el "primo" del amigo de su hija comía con gusto su comida.

-si no es molestia. –dijo el niño con la boca llena.

Mimi se tapó el rostro con la mano sintiéndose avergonzada. No dudaría de la paternidad del niño, pero de la madre, es decir, de ella, lo replantearía detenidamente.

-Mimi este niño es sorprendente. Cuando lo vi pensé que Taichi había encogido. Es que es su vivo retrato.

-eso tiene fácil explicación. –dijo Toji tragando lo que tenía en la boca- mi padre y mi tío son hermanos gemelos. Es lógico que Taichi-chan y yo nos parezcamos.

Mimi miró con escepticismo al pequeño quién éste se dio cuenta y lo que estaba pensando.

-"¿qué? Es algo creíble o qué explicación habrías dado tú¿eh mami?"

La mirada retadora del niño hizo que Mimi adivinara sus pensamientos. Clavado al padre era lo que pensaba ella. Furiosa se levantó de la mesa y jaló al niño de la oreja.

-ay, duele. –decía Toji con el plato en las manos para seguir comiendo.

Los señores Tachikawa se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos por la reacción de su hija y luego a su habitación donde se había encerrado con el pequeño.

Dentro donde Palmon y Adumon conversaban vieron a sus compañeros humanos e inmediatamente Adumon fue hacia Toji para comer lo que tenía en el plato.

-¡quieto! Esto es mío. –echándolo para un lado.

-¡come eso en mi habitación y mánchala que te acordarás de mí¿Entendido clon de Taichi?

-¿clon de Taichi-chan¿Creía que había quedado bien claro que él era mi padre y tú...?

-¡no lo digas! –dijo histérica.

-de verdad no entiendo a los padres. –desobedeciendo a Mimi y procediendo a comer- se odian y después no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro. hum, que rico está esto.

-¡esto es imposible¡Esto no puede ser!

-Mimi cálmate. –pidió Palmon.

-tengo hambre. –comentó Adumon con la boca haciéndole agua- dame un poco.

-¡que no!

-¡no puede ser¿Cómo puedo tener una familia tan loca¿Es más cómo puedo haberme casado con alguien tan feo y estúpido como Taichi cuando...? –callándose con la tristeza en su rostro- cuando... –bajando el tono de voz con cara ensombrecida.

-Mimi. –dijo Palmon con compasión sabiendo lo que iría a decir a continuación.

El pequeño moreno miró el rostro angustiado de su madre, observó su plato de comida y suspiró con fuerza.

-Adumon tenías hambre¿no? Ven, vamos a la habitación que me dieron y allí te doy algo de lo que coja.

Toji podía ser como su padre pero también sabía cuando una persona necesitaba estar asolas. Si había un aspecto diferente al de sus padres era la comprensión que ofrecía cuando una persona lo necesitaba, como el caso de su amiga Natsumi. Y ahora tenía que aplicarlo con su madre que lo que deseaba era intimidad. Sabía que ahí sobraba y lo mejor era no preguntar y dejarla con alguien que realmente la conocía.

-Mimi... –volvió a decir Palmon.

-es que no tiene sentido. –sentándose en el borde de su cama y cogiendo una foto de su mesilla- y al mismo tiempo lo tiene. A pesar de que Yamato-kun y Sora están saliendo tanto Taichi como yo no podemos evitar sentir ese sentimiento. –Palmon solo asintió mientras que Mimi acariciaba con la yema de los dedos a alguien que estaba en la foto- todo el mundo lo ignora porque lo mantenemos en secreto para no hacer daño, pero Taichi está enamorado de Sora. Nunca me lo dijo pero lo sé, porque actúa igual que yo. ¿Cómo destruir cuándo son la pareja perfecta?

-Mimi. –susurró tristemente esperando que su voz sirviera de consuelo ya que como digimon no sabía que decir en esa situación. Además¿cómo tendría el descaro de animarla cuando la digimon era una de las razones de su enlace?

-solo tengo una idea en mente de porque Taichi y yo nos juntáramos y estoy segura que no fue por vosotros. –eso confundió a la digimon- me conozco y sé que no cambiaría esto que siento. Pero si estoy en lo cierto, eso me convertiría en alguien horrible.

-Mimi.

---

En la casa Izzumi, una escena casi idéntica a la de Iori con su familia ocurría con los padres de Koushiro, solo que en su caso solo hizo presentarla como una amiga y de inmediato su madre se encariñó con la pequeña. No hicieron palabras para justificar quién era realmente porque meter a una amiga desconocida de tu hijo en una casa era algo ilógico. Por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba Koushiro.

Fue a su habitación y allí se encontró con los digimons insectos frente a su ordenador. Su primer impulso fue el de apartarlos y revisar que su querido ordenador estuviera en perfectas condiciones.

-igual que Koushiro-han. –dijo Tantimon negando con la cabeza.

-esto es sagrado. Tú Tentomon ya deberías de saberlo. –mirando con reproche a su digimon.

-es que Tantimon dijo que debido a la existencia de los dioses sagrados y vuestros emblemas podrías ir al futuro todos.

-¿ir al futuro?

-sí. Necesitamos ayuda extra. Quizás no estéis a la altura de Koushiro-han y los demás. Pero es necesario uno de vuestros poderes para vencer al enemigo.

-¿uno de nuestros poderes¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó curioso el pelirrojo.

-eh... lo siento pero no puedo decir más. Quizás nuestro propósito fue venir aquí para que nos enseñarais, pero creo que si vamos todos y ayudamos en la lucha podríamos lograr la victoria.

-¿tan fuerte es ese digimon? –preguntó Tentomon impresionado- ¿de dónde proviene su naturaleza?

-eso es algo que solo Koushiro-han y los demás digielegidos saben. Lo que sí puedo asegurar es que es un digimon que no está del lado del bien ni del mal.

-¿cómo se explica eso? –preguntó nuevamente el digimon encontrado otra vez algo ilógico para su conocimiento.

-es que él piensa que lo que es bueno para nosotros es malo, y para los digimons malignos lo que es malo para ellos es bueno para nosotros.

Tentomon estaba a punto de sufrir un cortocircuito con esa explicación. No entendía nada de nada y eso lo mareaba.

-ya veo. Es alguien que actúa en solitario y que quiere que el mundo sea a su manera. Hace el bien y al mismo tiempo el mal creyéndose el dios.

-justamente.

-¿qué clase de digimon es¿Y en qué nivel está?

-eso también es algo desconocido. En cuanto al nivel... –titubeando- en el último y a pesar de todo, a pesar de que Tentomon-san y los demás digimons llegaron a sus últimas formas, incluidos Veemon-san, Hawkmon-san, Armadillomon-san y Woormon-san, no pudisteis hacer nada.

-pero... ¿doce contra uno¿Y nada? –repitió Izzumi incrédulo.

-no exactamente. –dijo una voz femenina en la puerta- podíais haber obtenido la victoria sino fuera por ese suceso.

-Kazumi¿de qué hablas?

La niña fijó el piso y suspirando miró hacia su futuro padre.

-Yamato-san y Sora-san. –fue la respuesta que dio.

-... –Koushiro no supo que decir, pero sabía que algo malo había ocurrido entre ellos. Eso explicaría las reacciones de Natsumi y Akito. Solo esperaba que no fuera tan grave como presentía.

-iremos a ese futuro si queréis. Pero habrá consecuencias cuando ellos lo vean. No es nada agradable. –dijo Kazumi a modo de advertencia.

-iremos. –dijo el chico del conocimiento. Haya lo que haya conocía a todos sus amigos, y si hubiera algo vinculado a Yamato y Sora estaba seguro que no los separaría.

---

-¿pasa algo? –preguntó el pequeño Osamu siendo observado muy fijamente por Miyako.

-es que todavía no logro hacerme a la idea. –apoyando un codo para mirar con más detenimiento al niño- ¿yo con Ken? –dijo como si fuera un sin sentido.

-la verdad es que no tiene mucha lógica. –admitió el niño en bajo.

-¿qué has dicho?

-nada, nada. –carraspeando- esto¿dónde están los ab... los señores Inoue y tus hermanos?

-oh... mis padres en la tienda, mis dos hermanos mayores en distintas ciudades por lo de la universidad y mi hermana en casa de una de sus amigas.

-¿y qué piensas decirles a los señores Inoue de mí?

-pues que eres un primo de Ken, yo que sé.

-te lo van a descubrir. –predijo Osamu sin mucho ánimo tomando la cena que su madre le había hecho.

-¿y por qué?

-porque no sabes mentir nada bien. Si hasta papá que es todo un despistado descubre todas tus mentiras. Hasta la última fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños que le hiciste.

-gracias por desanimarme. –dijo sarcástica mirando por la ventana.

-Miyako-san¿no piensas llamar a Ken? –preguntó su digimon al lado de Doormon.

-¿para qué? –cerrando los ojos más furiosa rememorando como Minami andaba muy pegadita a él.

-bueno, considerando que Ken va a ser tu marido y Minami es tu hija y la pequeña quedó llorando...

-que la aguante su padre. –dijo rencorosa.

-¿soy yo o está enfadada sin razón aparente? –intervino Doormon.

-mejor no digas nada. –dijo Hawkmon conociendo el carácter de su amiga.

-Minami siempre ha estado muy mimada. –dijo Osamu con negación- si puedo cambiar una cosa del pasado, es que no la consintáis tanto.

-seguro que es cosa de tu padre.

-papá está centrado en Ryu y en mí, mientras que tú y Minami os comportáis casi como hermanas. –le informó el niño.

-entonces¿quién la mima es Miyako-san? –preguntó Hawkmon imaginándose su yo futuro pidiendo clemencia a cada hora.

-el cuento es así. Papá mima a mamá, mamá mima a Minami, Minami me mima a mí y yo a Ryu.

-y como resultado acaba siendo la familia perfecta. –terminó Doormon.

Escuchar la palabra perfecta produjo un escalofrío en la chica y aterrorizada miró a su hijo.

-¿por casualidad tu padre no tendrá como sobrenombre Digimon káiser?

---

En la casa de Sora, mientras tanto, Natsumi era presentada a la señora Takenouchi como prima de Yamato. En su caso era más fácil que pudiera quedarse, por la presencia de tanto hombre en la casa Ishida y porque la madre conocía la relación que tenía su hija con el rubio.

-puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que desees. –dijo la señora Takenouchi amablemente.

-se lo agradezco. –dijo Natsumi con una reverencia.

-ven Nat, vamos a mi cuarto. –era más bien una insistencia. Quería quedarse asolas con su hija y que le contara cosas sobre ese futuro.

-¿qué queréis de cena?

-por mí no se preocupen que no tengo apetito. –se disculpó la rubia.

Sora la miró rara y dándose cuenta en ese momento que estaba muy delgada para su constitución. Y si se fijaba bien su tez era mucho más blanca que la de Yamato, señal de que no se cuidaba bien.

-¿ni siquiera un poco de leche con galletas?

-no, de verdad.

-mamá voy a enseñarle el cuarto y a ver si logro convencerla. No te preocupes. –propuso al ver el rostro serio y preocupante de su madre.

-Sora.

-¿sí?

-nada... cosas mías... –negando y volviendo a sus quehaceres con el rostro de aquella rubia en su mente. "Es como Yamato pero tiene la misma mirada y actitud de Sora. sino fuera por la edad podría asegurar que esa niña es hija de Sora y Yamato"

Dentro de la habitación la conversación anterior pasó a ser algo secundario y ahora Natsumi contemplaba maravillada la habitación de su joven madre.

-es igual que la mía. Solo que yo no tengo una raqueta de tenis. Detesto los deportes. –mirándola con una dulce sonrisa, la primera que Sora veía.

-supongo que eso lo heredaste de... Yamato. Saliste idéntica a él en todos los aspectos.

-no tanto. A mí me gusta el ikkebana y a papá no, pero... por ti lo respeta.

-lo sé. Y dime¿qué tal nos va? Es decir... –sin saber como abordar el tema- ¿somos felices?

Esa pregunta sobresaltó a Natsumi que se puso tensa.

-¿o no? –habiendo observado su reacción.

-vuestra relación... –dirigiéndose hacia la ventana donde vio el cielo oscuro y una estrella fugaz- era fantástica, de película. Papá trabajaba en la NASA, muchas veces pasaba fuera de casa, pero cuando volvía lo compensaba. Principalmente contigo. –sonriendo más- siempre nos mandabais a mí y a Aki a casa de tío Tk o de Taichi-san. Pensabais que era una niña y no entendía lo que realmente queríais. –mirándola donde la veía toda sonrojada- pero no me importaba. Solo había que ver los rostros felices que teníais cuando estabais juntos.

-pero¿por qué hablas en pasado¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que estás omitiendo algo? –preguntó la pelirroja con un miedo interno.

-no puedo decirlo. Por favor compréndelo. –dijo suplicante.

-la razón de que estés así de pálida y delgada se debe a eso que escondes¿no? –Natsumi desvió la mirada- esta bien, -resignada- no preguntaré más. Además, no quiero saber las cosas tristes que me pasará con Yamato. Solo tengo que esforzarme en tener cuidado y ser precavida.

-pero... –esa decisión no la convencía ya que podría volverse en su contra y la existencia de su hermano y la suya propia podrían peligrar.

-no te preocupes. Aquí la que tiene que preocuparse soy yo y es por tu salud. Y lo primero es que cenarás algo. –sonando firme.

-pero... –protestando a eso.

-y no me contradigas. –dijo seria- si he podido ablandar al bloque de hielo de Yamato, solo me queda derrotar a la cabezonería que mi querida hija heredó de mí. –sonriendo tiernamente.

Natsumi también sonrió pero de pronto escucharon un leve ruido procedente de arriba. Ambas salieron a la ventana y entonces se acordaron de sus digimons quiénes estaban arriba. Aiyomon había lanzado su ataque contra el aire y Biyomon aplaudía efusivamente.

-que bien, que felicidad. Que orgullosa estoy de ti. –decía Biyomon.

-gracias, gracias. –dijo Aiyomon haciendo sendas reverencias como si estuviera saludando al público.

-¿en el futuro también son así? –preguntó Sora con una sonrisa.

-peor. –respondiendo con la misma sonrisa que ella.

-Biyomon es afectiva y cariñosa –dejando a las dos digimons en el tejado observando que estarían tan ocupadas conociéndose que se olvidarían de ellas- supongo que estar con alguien como Aiyomon hace que se sienta como una verdadera madre tal como la llama.

-mamá dice que Biyomon realmente se considera la madre de Aiyomon y Zabumon.

-¿habrá algo entre ella y Gabumon? –sin abandonar la sonrisa.

-bueno... tendría que haberlo. O eso es lo que dices. Gabumon está enamorado de Biyomon y viceversa, pero ya sabes que Gabumon es muy tímido y Biyomon muy indecisa. Tanto papá como tú no intervenís aunque en el fondo lo deseáis, pero como creéis que podríais empeorar la situación y os quedáis en silencio.

-entiendo. Así que han pasado años y Biyomon sigue sin decírselo. Es demasiado frustrante.

-es muy triste. Mamá, es decir tú, me contaste en una ocasión que observas a Biyomon cuando ésta mira triste a Agumon con Palmon y Patamon con Gatomon. Según interpretas que Biyomon siente envidia de su relación porque ella no es capaz de decírselo.

-¿Patamon con Gatomon? –repitió con una gran sonrisa llena de picardía.

-ups. –tapándose la boca.

-cuéntame eso. –dijo interesada.

-¿qué se la va hacer? Después de todo, sucederá dentro de poco. Patamon anda tonto perdido por Gatomon, ella ignoraba eso, él gracias al padre de mi encantador primo se lo acaba diciendo aunque de forma poco romántica pero ella acepta y punto y final de la historia. –explicó con sencillez.

-¿cuándo hablas encantador de primo te refieres a...?

-es obvio que a Takeshi. Ah, sí. Antes de que te cases con papá, cuando estéis... eso... –sin rodeos sintiéndose algo incómoda- cerrad la puerta de la habitación con llave sino queréis aparecer chantajeados por tío Tk- os conviene saber que es padre de su hijo.

Sora no quiso preguntar pero aún así tomó nota.

---

-¿así que esta es la casa dónde vivías antes? Es una chulada. –dijo Aki con la mano sobre la de Yamato quién no la había soltado en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando se despidió de Sora o de Takeru. Al contrario, se la agarraba con su poca fuerza y firmeza temiendo que él no fuese real- oye papá¿por qué dejaste a tío Tk en otra casa¿Y dónde están los abuelos¿Y Hiro?

Yamato estaba como noqueado por la avalancha de preguntas y el tipo de preguntas dichas. Aunque lo que le dejaba pasmado era su inocencia.

-¿quién es Hiro? –preguntó Gabumon.

-¿cómo qué quien es Hiro? –preguntó ahora Zabumon como si dijera algo indebido- papá si fuiste tú quién lo adoptó prácticamente.

-¿adoptar? –señalándose a sí mismo indicando, "¿yo¿Cuándo?"

-supongo que eso será algo que harás en años siguientes. –dedujo Yamato.

-ah, es cierto. –recordando que eso había sucedido cuando tenía dos años de edad- ¿pero por qué dejaste al tío en otra casa y dónde están los abuelos?

Pero con que soltura y naturalidad hablaba el pequeño sobre eso. Pensar que antes estaba callado sin decir nada y ahora estaba rebosante de alegría y con mil preguntas. Como si hubiese resucitado. Aparte que cuando lo miraba tenía un brillo como si contemplase a un dios. (NA: muchas nos sentimos así, eres un dios Yama-kun... ejem...)

-mira Aki, quizás no te lo hayan dicho, pero... mis... tus abuelos están separados como en ese futuro en el que vives. Yo vivo con tu abuelo y tu tío con tu abuela. –explicó para que pudiera entenderlo.

-¿y por qué están separados?

-porque están divorciados.

-creía que la gente que estaba casada no estaban divorciados. –dijo el niño confuso.

-es que ellos no están casados. –dijo el adolescente sin saber como hacer que comprendiera.

-sí están casados. Y tienen un perro llamado Hiro que recogió Gabu-chan para que les cuidara. –dijo el niño enfadado como si la persona que más admiraba le estuviera gastando una broma pesada.

-quieres decir¿qué han vuelto? –repitió sorprendido, alegre y emocionado.

-Aki, algo me dice que será mejor que no nos proporciones más información sobre el futuro. –dijo Gabumon.

-ah, es verdad. one-chan me lo dijo incluso.

-esta bien, no importa.

-oye papá, tengo hambre, vas a preparar la comida como hacías en casa¿verdad?

Tanto Yamato como Gabumon le miraron con la boca abierta. El niño había hablado en pasado y no en presente. Por la mente del rubio cruzó la confusión sobre¿qué rayos le pasaba en ese futuro?

-bueno, sino quieres da igual. –añadió con un deje de resignación y depresión.

Yamato vio a su futuro hijo y enternecido por su carácter le cogió de la mano olvidando de forma definitiva lo que le esperaba en ese futuro. Ahora estaba en el presente y era lo que había que disfrutar.

-¿cuál es tu plato favorito?

-pasta con salsa de tomate. –dijo el niño alegremente.

Esa escena era admirada por Gabumon que sonreía al lado de Zabumon que como el digimon azulado compartía su felicidad, aunque en él se le notaba más.

-me alegro mucho de que Aki haya vuelto a recuperar la sonrisa. –se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en alto y miró a su lado donde Gabumon lo miraba algo triste- esto... yo...

-está bien... tanto Yama como yo sabemos que ha pasado algo, pero sé que él no quiere pensar ahora en eso y yo tampoco. Ahora estamos viviendo el presente, no en el futuro.

-gracias papá Gabumon.

Y esa palabra bastó para que se olvidara de todo lo negativo que estaba pensando y se quedara azorado.

-que gracioso estás rojo, nunca te había visto así. –dijo Zabumon riéndose.

-oh, cállate. –espetó molesto.

o.o.o.o.o

A la mañana siguiente, todos se habían vuelto a reunir en la sala de ordenadores. El panorama era aterrador, extraño y feliz. El rostro de Taichi era cansado igual que el de Hikari y sus digimons teniendo a Takeshi comiendo un bollo y una Emily que no podía contener la risa. Takeru estaba furioso ante un extraño Isaki. Davis sonreía a cada momento ante un molesto Daichi. Ken pedía con la mirada a Miyako que le sacara a su hija de encima, pero ésta solo contestaba con un desvío de la cabeza teniendo a Osamu indiferente. Mimi se encontraba avergonzada ya que el niño, al igual que su primo Takeshi, comía un bollo, pero al contrario que él, lo devoraba como un animal. Joe junto a Shin contemplaba eso con la boca abierta, mientras que Koushiro, Iori y sus respetivas hijas mostraban completa ignorancia y se centraban en su verdadero objetivo. Otros que ignoraban eran Yamato y Sora donde Aki comentaba feliz a su hermana lo bien que se lo había pasado con su padre y lo extraño de no haber visto a Hiro y a sus abuelos en una misma casa.

-bueno chicos, ya está todo listo. –dijo Koushiro.

-¿listo¿El qué¿El funeral de mi padre cuando le diga a tío Ichi que estaba saliendo a escondidas con mi madre? –dijo Takeshi intencionadamente.

-¡¡YO MATO AL NIÑO Y A SU PADRE!! –exclamó Taichi harto.

-pa... para Tai. –dijo Agumon asustado y con el mismo rostro de cansado que su amigo.

-¡Takeshi! –le recriminó su hermano.

-era una bromita inocente. –se excusó con carita buena.

-"kami-sama, me da miedo pensar que voy a convivir con este crío" –pensó Gatomon angustiada.

-"como no le pongan una mordaza me temo que hasta yo viviré intranquilo toda mi vida." –pensó Patamon convencido.

-podéis callar al niño latoso y ponernos serios por una vez. –pidió Koushiro también harto del pequeño rubio.

-yo siempre estoy serio.

-¡¡CÁLLATE DE UNA SANTA VEZ!! –explotó Taichi con voz extremadamente alta.

Su grito asustó a Minami y también a Aki y ambos niños empezaron a llorar.

-no aguanto más. –suspiró Koushiro derrotado.

-papá, papaíto... –lloraba Minami abrazada a Ken dejándolo en shock suplicándole ahora a Miyako que como chica hiciera algo, pero ella seguía inmutable.

-oye imbécil, vuelve a levantar la voz y estampo tu cara contra la pared. –amenazó Yamato viendo como Aki lloraba en brazos de Sora.

-ahí vemos nuevamente al macho protegiendo a su cachorro. –observó Takeru divertido.

-tú no has estado toda una noche con este mocoso que tienes por sobrino.

-por si lo has olvidado, es también tu sobrino. Y si está así, es porque se llevó toda la estupidez de su tío materno.

-¿qué me has llamado?

-vale ya. –intervino Sora, parando más a Yamato que a Taichi- ya está bien. El tiempo se nos echa encima. Además que nuestros yos futuros deben estar preocupados por ellos.

-gracias a dios alguien con cabeza. –dijo Koushiro aliviado.

-¿regresamos entonces? –dijo Kazumi toda seria.

-¿es necesario? –dijo Daichi con fastidio recibiendo una mirada de los niños los cuales parecían decir "pero si fuiste tú quién lo sugirió. Si algo pasa será culpa tuya"- está bien, vamos.

-bien, -habló ahora Misato- chicos extended vuestros dispositivos. Por favor, vosotros también. –dirigiéndose a su padre y los demás.

-creía que esto solo abría un portal para ir al digimundo. –dijo Davis extrañado.

-pues no cabeza de chorlito. Menos mal que los avances tecnológicos no provienen de ti, sino sería el fin del mundo. –dijo Nat molesta.

-serás... –pero antes de que pudiera decir algo contra la niña, Davis observó como Yamato lo fulminaba con la mirada- un encanto. –se apresuró a corregir lo que en realidad iba a decir.

Takeru junto a Miyako y Kari rieron por lo bajo.

-lo cierto, -empezó a explicar Osamu- es que gracias a Koushiro-san y mi padre, los dispositivos, incluso los nuestros han ido evolucionando llegando a abrir diversos portales tridimensionales, futuros y pasados.

-¡sugoii! –exclamó impresionado Veemon.

-pero para abrir los portales futuros y pasados se necesita una gran acumulación de energía que solo los digielegidos originales, vosotros, o nosotros obtenemos. –acabó Kazumi por explicar.

-creo que en ese mundo van a haber muchas cosas que me pueden interesar. –murmuró Tentomon.

-nos vamos ya¿entonces? –dijo Joe quién parecía algo apurado.

Los niños junto a los demás, extendieron sus dispositivos, una luz los envolvió y junto a los digimons los que estaban en aquella sala fueron tele transportados instantáneamente dando un salto hacia el futuro.

Los elegidos del presente iban emocionados. Iban a verse con unos cuantos años más, avances tecnológicos y solo estaba en un abrir de ojos. Y al hacerlo la desilusión acudió a ellos, como un jarro de agua fría al ver un panorama tan tétrico.

Casas destruidas, cielo inundado de nubes oscuras, puentes partidos a la mitad, coches que solo servían como chatarras, la vegetación arrasada, paisaje solitario...

-¿qué... qué ha pasado aquí?

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Por fin empieza el verdadero motivo de este fic. Fueron cuatro cap de felicidad y alegría, pero a partir del siguiente será drama y tristeza.

Un cap largo donde no hubo mucho sorato, pero decidí mostrar lo que sucedió con cada uno. Espero que os haya gustado y supongo que muchos ya sospecháis que algo ha pasado entre Yama y Sora ¿no? Es demasiado obvio. Me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones al respeto.

Bueno gente, gracias por seguir leyendo y una grandísima disculpa por haberme retrasado con este fic. Solo espero que lo hayáis disfrutado como yo al escribirlo.

Agradecimiento en especial a (mañana pondré las contestaciones de vuestros reviews en mi pág de msn lo mismo que las de Yuuki vs. Okami, ya sé que soy un desastre)

_LordPata, sakura03, Antotis, Chikage-SP, girl takari 93, L.I.T, Sucel, Alexeigirl, Hikari Yagami de Takaishi, SkuAg, Kyoko-4ever, cutie sora, Isfryd Beloved, soraDark666, Dark Angel Love, Magiu, sakura uchiha-06, CieloCriss, Selene, Ayumi –Night Beauty-, ragamuffing y Estefi._

PREVIEW SIGUIENTE CAP:

**Cruda realidad**

"_-es un tema algo complicado de tratar, sobre todo cuando ninguno de nosotros ha podido superarlo. Principalmente Sora. –Matt cerró los ojos sintiéndose culpable- Nat y Aki también lo pasaron terriblemente mal al enterarse. Peor fue Sora donde su estado pasó a la locura._"

'Atori'


End file.
